


For today, I have seen the Dragon

by An_outsider_looking_in



Series: Tale of a broken boy [1]
Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: Drug Use, Explicit Language, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Shower Sex, ouroboros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-04 22:23:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 30
Words: 30,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14602983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_outsider_looking_in/pseuds/An_outsider_looking_in
Summary: DISCLAIMER : This features plot points from season one. It revolves mainly around Roman as I am an adament fan of the character and the Skarsgard fandom, I draw from my interpretation of the character from both the Netflix series and the book. As well as putting a different spin on some of the lesser characters who had a minimal mention in both the show and the book. I have tried my best to stay true to Mcgreevy and his writing as well as Roth's adaptation. As well as placing my own voice and own character into the mix. As my first fan fiction, I am finding my bearings and believe I have gotten more confident in my writing it progresses.Plot: Roman is a damaged character, as he sits alone in his basement he begins to reminisce of the time he had. He is all alone and a broken man. Unable to control the thoughts he has from that year he spent at her side. Olivia tries to help him as she fears his stability wavering over the aftermath of the events.  Chaos, murder and Secrets ensued over that year and he is now plagued with the memories and the pain. All he has now is the ghosts at the Godfrey MansionI Hope you enjoy this fic as I'm certainly enjoying writing it.  :)





	1. The Trouble I've seen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman godfrey is disturbed by a past, a love that has resulted in so much agony. His mother tried to comfort him but he is wavering

He sat there but couldn't hear her.

Her screams at him were a wash with the anxieties in his mind.

"Roman" she called as she knelt down in front of him.

"Darling, what do you need?" Olivia asked him as he sat spaced out. His eyes, large and blue darker towards her. He opened his mouth and the word that escaped chilled her to the bone. She knew his weakness and she was afraid of her sons state.

"Erika" he said, he uttered this name.  
Olivia knew that her son's only wish was an impossibility, anyone but her she pleaded in her mind. As he looked away she felt herself losing him, she desperately rattled her brain for a thought that may help him.

"Yes" she said but he knew she was lying, he knew she couldn't perform the impossible but the playful parts of his mind liked to make her sweat. Make her struggle, her love for him didn't fade and his hatred for her fed into it. The basement was dark and dusty as they sat in silence, she knelt and her white dress was becoming dusty. He had his sleeves rolled up and was hunched over, his lengthy legs were up under his chin as he buried his face in his jeans. His arms were stretched out over his legs.

"I will get her" she stood tall in front of him. He knew she couldn't, Erika was dead and he knew too well. However she could see him slipping into his old habits, those dark places that Erika had walked him through were fast approaching him. The person he once was, was once again a possibility. She couldn't bear it and instead resulted to false promises. Yet he let his mother walk away, almost amused at what excuse she would return with. Revelling in her sheer desperacy. After all they now only had each other after the events that had occurred. It was sad but it was true.

Erika had long blonde hair and was the only woman he had ever loved. She was his poison and his salvation. Now he was alone, he looked down at his wrists and then began to run his fingers down his arm. Each scar a reminder of times last, of how she had helped him.

With her, he felt less isolated. His mother had left and he sat alone in the basement. He looked around, his eyes tear soaked, his brain was like a fast moving recording of the past year. He closed his eyes but he still felt attacked and overwhelmed by these thoughts. He pulled out a cigarette from his silver tin andd lit it up. Exhaling the smoke so it made a small clouded vision in front if him. The taste was sweet as he inhaled the smoke.

Nostalgic of times gone, he sat back as he waited in the basement. Unsure of what to do. Thoughts began to organise in his mind as he sat and remembered. All she was, was a memory now. A time and a place spent with him. An unfortunate affair that resulted in so much death and sadness. The house was empty, the aura of family gone as he realised his empty desolate surrounding. The Godfrey mansion.

"Shee-it" he said as his back touched the wall behind him

The cigarette still lit in his hand. It was an almost amusing, how his entire family had collapsed under the intruding of one female. One brilliant lady. 

He mused at the shadows that lined the hallowed halls. Shadows of the past, he was becoming one of them. Wouldn't be long he feared as he exhaled smoke into the isolated basement. It danced around in front of him

"Go on, give me your best shot" he smiled, talking to the demons that lined his mind. The mansion was a relic and he a ghost 

But it wasn't always this way, that one year had changed so much. It gave him a bittersweet warmth as he remembered , his family, the moments. Her. 

Mainly her.


	2. A stranger lit by a crystal ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman encounters a strange and mysterious lady with golden hair at the pharmaceutical party. He is enthralled by her. Shelley and Pryce are not convinced and investigate her

She stepped into the room. It was lit up by small fairy lights that were dotted around the room. The lights shone off her purple cocktail dress. Glancing around the room, she noticed the nobility of the pharmaceutical world. Scientists and wannabes for all the world to see. Then there was her, a young university graduate who was able to talk her way into fancy party’s.

She turned and decided to delve into the depth of the party. However by now she was not the only one looking, she had caught the attention of a young Godfrey boy who staggered around the bar. His hair scruffy and his face smug. Easy target she thought, unaware of his status. He was cute and that was enough. Her heels clicked as she strutted down the steps, red carpet covered them. A champagne flute awaited her as she arrived at the bottom. She thanked the waiter but her gaze didn’t move away from him. Like a soldier on a mission she headed towards him. He radiated beauty and naivety and he was perfect bait.

  
As the bar approached, she sat on the stool. Drinking the flute of expensive champagne as if it were lemonade.  
“Hey” she spoke in a monotone voice as his back faced her. Initially he ignored her. Then he turned to face her. Her gaze however didn’t distract from the long line of expensive whisky bottles that lined the bar.

“Where you from?” he swivelled on his seat as she took another gulp.

“Guess” Her chin was up as she heard his voice

“I don’t know, Heaven” he spoke in a sarcastic tone as he rolled his eyes and tapped on his glass for the waiter to serve him another scotch. Which within minutes the glass was full

“Bingo” she whispered as she drained the glass and stood up from the stool, he watched her as she walked away.

“Wait” he drained his glass and got up, following her through the crowd. This was the plan

“Yeah”

“You seem very much like someone I want to spend the evening talking to” he stumbled around his words as he fumbled around with his pockets.

“Talk to? “ she asked,  
“To begin with” he smiled

“You seem awfully confident in yourself”

“Yes and you seem awfully, efficient” he spoke “I’m Roman Godfrey by the way”  
Her eyes lit up, Jackpot she told herself.

“Erika,” she held out her hand

“No last name huh? Cool” he took her hand and lead her through the crowd  
His grip was tight as he took her outside through the back door. Where he perched on the wall and pulled out his silver engraved cigarette tin. She perched next to him

“Smoke? “ he asked as he pulled out his lighter and put a cigarette in his mouth, she took one and he lit it for her. She felt like a movie star or a porn star she was unsure. He exhaled the smoke

“So, Erika what’s your game here? “

“Find a rich boy and make his night” she winked sarcastically

“Oh of course and I am the pawn in your game”

“How’d you guess? “  
He laughed and then shrugged, “Makes sense”

“Yeah” she took a drag

“If this is your party, how are you allowed to leave it? “

“Well its my mother’s party, I’m just here to annoy people and keep my sister company” She nodded at him and finished her cigarette. From the distance, Shelley watched as he seemed enthralled by her. She felt uncertain Stepping over to them , she turned to Roman and typed "you are missing the party" it read out in a monotone voice. She had an uncertain feeling about Erika and seemed to coax Roman back into the party.

"This is Erika" he dropped his cigarette and Erika held out her hand. "Charmed" Erika said as she tried to shake Shelleys hand. Shelley was 8 feet tall and had bandages over her hands. She truly was an astounding character as she towered over Erika.

Erika felt intimidated yet intrigued. Roman was a little confused by his sister's attitude towards Erika. He looked at her and Shelley averted her gaze. She couldn't bare to upset her brother. "I'll see you inside" Roman turned to Shelley then she entered the party. Without hesitation she headed to Johann who stood with Olivia in the middle of what appeared to be a heated discussion.

Whilst outside Erika turned to Roman. "What's wrong?"

"Just never seen her act like that before" he was concerned. Then he opened the door and Erika entered in front of him. He couldn't stop admiring her, the way she walked,  the tone in which she spoke. He was hopelessly intrigued with this creature. 

Was it an infatuation? Was it because he wanted sex? He was excited to find out

One thing was for sure, this would change him. They entered the party and the event was quite splendid. She felt icy glares from various people but overall had a fun time. The night continued and,  as the people began to fade out, she was left alone with him. They chatted and she noticed him becoming anxious. The night led to the inevitable and they spent the night together. The next morning, he awoke to an empty bed, no note.

Nothing but the hot memories of an intense night of pleasure. He did feel angry yet sort of impressed, he had been bested. 

In a small basement apartment in the middle of Hemlock grove a woman heated up a metal staff. Chewing down on a ragged cloth she burnt a line into her leg. It was added to a long line of burns that lined her thigh. As she sat back, she looked to the wall. It was covered with photos and lines of string. That connected to one face.

"Gotcha" she laughed as she exhaled smoke through her nose. Reclining against the wall, her hair tied back as her leg seeped with blood. Throwing the heavy staff into the bucket of water which sat infront of her. Erika laughed to herself as she stared at her long wall of work. She wore black shorts and a vest.

* * *

 

Meanwhile back at the white tower, a very concerned Pryce scrolled through information on the woman Roman had encountered. He sat alone in an office, running her face through a scanner. Nothing came up, the single bulb lamp flickered as he performed the task put unto him from his favourite.

The office was silent and cold as he scrolled and clicked through images and facts.

Roman sat in the bath, his mind plagued by her. He felt like the Prince in a cinderella tale. Left alone with nothing but memories and a face. A beautiful face. A face that he was sure could kill him. He exhaled smoke rings as he reclined into the bath. "Erika" he whispered to himself as he laughed.

Shelley sat alone in her room, emailing her uncle. It was short and concise as she highlighted her fear "I don't know why her face plagues me, so. Roman is known for his many encounters of the other sex. More than one should. She is different, I looked at her and all I saw was darkness. I, the light only saw darkness in this woman. I'm sure he won't listen to me, and perhaps I'm wrong. But the name Erika burns like a candle in my mind" Norman read the email and sat back in his chair.

"Shit" he closed the laptop.


	3. The Storm, The Calm and the Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At this point, Norman has gone quiet from everyone. Shelley's words disturbed him as he began to question himself. Erika puts her plan into action and it has quite disturbing conseqences

He sat in darkness, his room lit by a single light bulb. His wife had been knocking at the door for the past few hours as he argued that he was 'researching a patient', this was not a complete lie. For he knew his past had sneaked up on him.

She had found him.

Norman Godfrey was certainly a sad disgrace of a man, that day as he secluded himself into his own company. The room was dusty and he shielded away from the light. On the screen were interviews and images of her. Erika was someone he thought he would never have to see again. That thought, which was once a fleeting emotion, was now becoming an incredibly likely occurrence. He sat in his own fear for countless hours. Thinking and hoping that he would somehow dissolve into his old leather chair. Much to his dismay, he did not. Instead he swiveled around, staring at his various diploma's and PHD's, they were not much help. Hours past before he decided to go to bed, 5am in the morning, he left the office and stepped into his bedroom.

The hallway was dark and unwelcoming, an eerie sense of loneliness dawned upon him. As he opened the door, his heart stopped. A shadow stood over his bed, but who was it. This question was a stupid one but one that eluded his mind. As he walked towards the figure. 

"Hello darling" the voice called out to him, it was his wife. 

"Marie? you scared me. Why are you hovering around in the darkness?" The room fell silent as this still felt wrong.

"Oh you know" she responded as the lamp came on. He was terrified to see That she had blood seeping from her nightgown .  She was pale as she stood in place.

"What happened?" He rushed over to her and held her as she fell. His hands covered in her blood. Yet she was calm

"Honey, say something" he said as his wife lay dying, he panicked not knowing what to do. 

She smiled a sinister smile

"You should be careful" she said to him

"What, what's going on. What do you mean?" He asked her as her smile released a sinister chuckle, then her face took a serious expression 

"You're scaring me" he said to her 

"Oh you should be scared" she laughed as she lost consciousness

"She's right" a figure stepped forward to him, the lights flashed outside as the ambulance appeared. It rushed onto the drive, the commotion outside seemed tender to that inside. 

"Erika what do you want?" He yelled at her, his wife still cold in his arms.

"I want to make you hurt Norman Godfrey" she,  just a pair of eyes in a shaded corner, merely her silouhette was identifiable 

"Success" he cried out "I should have killed you"

"Oh, I haven't  even started yet. And your right about that, you won't ever get that chance again, enjoy your family" she  disappeared as the paramedics rushed in and took Marie on the stretcher. He sat on the ambulance watching them fiddle around her. 

He sat still. Fearful. He must warn them.

He  must warn Roman 

Norman was too calm and this terrified him

 


	4. Someone warn Roman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marie lies in a coma and Shelley approaches Pryce

"Honey, I'm sorry" Norman sat next to his wife. She was hooked up to various tubes but at least she was alive.

"Shelley, dear" Pryce approached her as they sat in the waiting room of the institute. Roman sat next to Letha who was napping on his shoulder. Her face tear soaked. He held her hand tightly.

Olivia sat besides Shelley, rigidly.

Shelley stood up to go to Pryce, it had been a long night and they each were weary and uneasy.

"Whats this about, Johann?" Olivia asked from her seat, her heels lying next to her. 

"I just want to talk to glowworm" he said with a smile

"It's ok" Shelley typed into her phone and her mother shrugged. Too tired, she was merely there for appearances but was starting to waver. Roman looked over at his mother for a brief second. It was a leave it alone mother look.

Olivia reclined in the chair.  Awfully bored of the entire situation. Shelley stood to the side with Pryce, who had a thick folder in his hand.

"It appears that your brothers 'acquaintance' is quite a character, Erika rose is an old patient of Normans. Well that's what I found but I can't seem to find out much else about her. Like why she left or if she has any family. I will keep on this though" he seemed to struggle with his findings. Yet Shelley wasn't satisfied.

"So what does that mean?" She typed 

"It means that her being at the party wasn't a complete coincidence. She had an agenda and we should be on the look out for her. However I'm pretty sure she isn't a threat"  he wasn't confident in his findings 

"So she's trouble?" 

"Perhaps or perhaps she is unaware of Romans place in all of this"

"He doesn't have a place in this. He's just a sucker for a pretty face"

"Well she certainly is that, from what I have seen of her she is quite the looked, if your into that you know?" Pryce was careful around his words. Shelley left and headed back to the waiting room, almost certain that this woman had some sort of hand in Marie's attack. 

Shelley approached Roman and sat next to him. She wasn't the kind who could sneak up on anyone but She was careful in her steps. She looked at him and he put his hand on her forehead to stroke it in comfort. She smiled at him. How could she inform him?

In that moment, Norman entered looking tired. "How is she darling?" Olivia asked him

He looked at her then looked to the family, a little taken by the show out of his usually dysfunctional family.

"Well?" Letha sat up from Romans shoulder and he put his hand on the small of her back. Gently stroking it.

"She's ok, at the moment she's in a coma , Medically induced because of the loss of blood from her abdomen. To make an incision like that they believe it was a scalpel what did it. Thank you for  coming everyone but I don't think anythinks going to happen over night" 

"I'm staying" Letha said "Can I see her?" She asked, teary

"Yes, of course but I don't think there's any good in you sleeping here" he had bags around his eyes and was weary as he stood.

"Ok" she knew not to argue with her dad.

"You can stay with us darling" Olivia said as she put on her heels. Letha went to see her mother as Olivia drove Shelley home.

Roman waited for Letha. He held her hand as she headed to see her mother

"Its ok" he said, killing for a cigarette but also trying to avoid his addiction. As Well as this he was still wondering about the mysterious girl who plagued his thoughts. Letha insisted she go in with her dad, insisting that Roman go for a cigarette. He had been so supportive and she noticed his urgency.

His hands were practically shaking as he lit the cigarette. He sat on the brick wall and pulled out his silver box. The car park was desolate and was lit by the glimmering light of the brightly lit institute reception. He exhaled the smoke, so happy nd relieved as he steadied his hand. 

In the distance, he saw a figure. She walked towards him and he squinted to try and make her out.

"Hey" she said, it was Erika 

"What are you doing here?" He asked as he passed her a cigarette

"I heard what happened and wanted to check on you?" She seemed concerned

"Oh, well I'm ok, about to leave infact" he said as she struck up a cigarette

"That's very strange , not a stalker are you?" He asked in a semi sarcastic way

"No," she smirked maniacally "I just have quite a nose for trouble, also I know your uncle" she smiled

"Oh how?" 

"He helped me a while ago"

He suddenly felt very uncomfortable around her

"Does that bother you?" She asked 

"A little, are you a nut?" He asked stubbing out his cigarette

"I was" she smiled then burst out laughing 

"Your very easy to tease" she was amused

"I'm tired, have been here all night" he said, changing the subject

"I'm sorry" she said "shall I go home?" She said

"You could but I don't want you to. I can't stop thinking about you lady. It's so hard to explain" he walked over to her and took her hand ,she smiled and leant in for a kiss

"I know what you mean" she kissed him and stubbed out her cigarette they entered the building where Letha was waiting in the family room. 

"I'm too tired to ask" she said as he out his hand on her shoulder and they went to the car. 

The car ride was quiet as Erika placed her hand in his. He looked over at her

When they arrived, Erika hesitated as Letha rushed in to the house and collapsed to the sofa. 

"You coming?" Roman asked

"I don't want to impose" she said impishly, suddenly very nervous about entering the house. This house had a lot of meaning to her and she feared the ghosts in the walls, her ghosts.

"Just don't leave this time" he laughed and he took her hand in his. She was nervous but allowed him to lead her in to the mansion.

They entered the house. It was silent. Letha slept on the couch, Olivia passed out in her bed, shoes on the floor and Shelley's room was silent. 

Roman took off his shirt and lay on the bed in his tank top. Erika unbuttoned her jacket and lay on his chest. He stroked her hair, running  his finger through her hair. She looked at his tired eyes and smiled, nestling herself in his chest. The house was cold and it had a secret.

She couldn't fall in love. 

She couldn't fall in love, She kept telling herself as he fell gently to sleep his hand stopped on her hair. She lay there, listening to his heart beating, noticing the scars across his chest, through the top. Various lines. These were not unlike hers.

She lay there and at some point must have fallen asleep. 

In the doorway a nervous Shelley watched them. Worried about her brother.

What was Erika to gain? 

The godfrey house was a quiet one that night as Erika slept in the bed of this gorgeous and broken man. A bed that not very often was used for sleeping. His chest was cold as she ran her finger down his chest, along the skin that was bare until the tank top intruded. A smile emerging on her face. 

Could she go through with it, she thought to herself. He was just so beautiful, his vibe radiated pain. His scars seemed self imposed. She couldn't help but pity him as he slept peacefully. His face vague as he was lost in dreams. He breathed lightly, calmly, his hand still resting on her. His hands were smooth. She held the other one in her hand as it lay on his side. He didn't move as she did this. 

"It's ok, I'm here" she whispered to him as she fell back into a slumber. She didn't have any intention of leaving the Godfrey house this night. 

"I'm sorry" she whispered to him, her smile was wavering as she lay.

This house was a terrifying and visceral memory and one that she found herself beginning to panic about. Was her heart pounding, would he hear it?

Calm yourself, ease yourself, don't. Get. Caught. She told herself in her dream

 


	5. The most weird day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day in the Godfrey house can be quite an odd one. Erika has conflicting feelings and Romans fixation with Erika begins to waver

She woke up and found that she was in her shorts and a vest. She was sleeping on the bed, he was nowhere to be seen. She was worried about the isolation as she sat there. Then she was relieved when he entered the room. His hair messy and unkept, as he held out two cups of Black coffee. A cigarette hanging out of his mouth.

"Breakfast?" He said a smile on his face.

"Thanks" she took a mug and sat cross legged, he looked down at her and sat on the bed.

"Say those are quite interesting and specific scars" he said

"Yeah, I guess" she shrugged pulling a blanket over them

"Look like markings, self inflicted markings" he took a sip of coffee, his cigarette still lit on his hand.

She didn't respond, she was too angry by his bluntness. Was he intrigued or had his sister told her something? She sat with her ones covered as she looked at him.

"I'm not teasing, I just. Well they look a hell of a lot like mine" he seemed to be edging towards something

"Are yours self inflicted?" She asked

"I just like blood. Don't know why but cutting into flesh sort of get's me going " he smiled, insecure about the details that escaped his mouth

"Well that's a comfort" she smiled, his face was serious.

"How's Marie?" She said changing the subject

"Dunno, house seems pretty quiet so I guess Letha has been taken to see her?"

"Oh, what time is it?" He shrugged then looked down at his watch. 

"Midday" he said stubbing out the cigarette and sitting beside her. She looked at him and said

"You ok?" 

"Yeah" he said as he brushed her hair from over her face and pulled the blanket off her legs.

"And just for the record, these don't bother me, at all" he got close to them, placing his coffee down and noticed that the bottom one appeared to be a deep red. A fresh colour, he stroked them and kissed them then put his hand on her shoulder 

"That one looks fresh" he said,

"It is" she said running her finger over his chest, under the black tank top, she found a scar, red and wet. 

"So does this" she whispered

"It is" he replied and then nothing was mentioned on the subject again that morning. They sat in each other's arms, for a few moments before they heard a this as Shelley walked past, presumably going down stairs

They stood, and followed her downstairs

"Shell, whats going on?"he asked

Shelley glanced at Erika and back to her brother

She typed harshly on her phone then it read out

"Mothers taken Letha to see Marie" 

"Oh, have you heard how Marie is?" Roman asked

"The same" Shelley typed hard.

"We Are going to grab some breakfast, oh you have met Erika haven't you?" Roman said to Shelley

"Yeah I think we did" Erika smiled at Shelley, who glared behind her long black wig at Erika.

Roman and Erika walked away after Shelley had headed to the living room, to read. He was unsure why his sister acted in such an unpleasant way. But then again, jealously he assumed as he prepared some sort of Half added breakfast for he and Erika.

"Oh dear. I think I'm imposing" Erika said "I will have to get going In a bit"

He seemed disheartened then shrugged and said "Yes of course, and you aren't imposing" he smiled at her. A little angered by his sister behaviour. They ate breakfast and she left,  it had been an unusual experience.

She thought as she walked away, down the street. It was at this moment that she walked past Olivia' s car. She merely glared at her, Norman next to her. He looked tired as he noticed Erika. Erika smiled at him and waved a little as she smugly walked away. He stared at her. Olivia seemed to be talking his ear off. As Erika walked down the drive.

Meanwhile Roman sat next to Shelley on the sofa, as Olivia entered the house.

"What's up Shell?" He asked her, she looked at him and typed

"Erika, I don't think she's good"

"Why?" He said to her, at this moment Norman and Olivia sat in the living room

"Just saw your latest leaving the drive" Olivia said "surely you didn't court at the hospital" 

Roman turned to Norman, ignoring his mother's sarcasm

"Where's Letha?" He asked

"She's sitting with Marie, while I catch some shut eye" Norman responded.

"That girl looks like trouble" he said to Roman.

"Gosh is everyone seeing something I'm not" Roman said sarcastically .

"No, I just can tell a poisonous lady when I see one" Norman spoke as he left the room to grab a shower 

"Well it's not like they ever last longer than the night" she smiled at her son, a sinister judgmental grin stretched across her face. He grimaced at her. As she followed Norman upstairs, assuredly to take advantage of his weakened state. They had an undiscussed relationship, that even Roman decided not to address. 

He dared not,  no matter how much he and his mother disagreed. It was a line he would rather not cross. 

Roman was confused, he thought Erika said that she knew Norman. Then again he did have a lot of patients. 

He sat next to Shelley on the sofa, very uncertain and a little impressed by the stir he had managed to cause. He lit up a cigarette and looked at his sister who sat in silence.

"I'm going out" he said as he stood and headed towards the door.

"Be careful" she typed into the key board as he had already left. 

While Olivia and Norman showered to together, she turned to him and said. 

"What's the deal with that girl, you seem distracted"

"Well with all due respect Olivia, my wife is in a coma and I'm fucking my sister in law. What your son does is the least of my concern"

"Careful Norman, or you may be sleeping alone tonight" she left the shower and put a towel on. Lighting a cigarette from the packet on the sink

"And I know my son, you don't" she said "if he is about to fuck up, I will sure as shit smell it" 

She exhaled as she watched him finish his shower. They remained in silence for a few moments. The  resumed to fuck and sleep, she looked at him. Irritated by his tired sense of personality. 

Roman drove down the street. No idea where. But he decided to get out for a bit 


	6. Confessions of a poisonous lady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erika sits alone in her apartment. Mulling over her past few days. Roman goes on a bender through town

She sat alone. Cross legged on the bed. Looking at her files. Looking at them as they stretched across her bed.

She smiled to herself, looking at files and images. She was so close. So close to doing it. Laying back on the bed she remembered the night before. 

He had no idea and it was delicious, she would try not to hurt him. Yet he would get caught in it. She exhaled, the files looked scruffy, a life's work in a few folders and photos. She glanced down at the photos of Norman, his various conversations with Johann. Also she saw a photo of him, the man who caused all of this. A tear appeared in the corner of her eyes as she placed her finger on the photo.

"Nearly there" she smiled, running her finger over the photo of a young man. A man whose been sucked into Normans games, a man whose life ended for "science "

She  sat there and his words resonated in her mind. 

"Dream about something nice" his voice, those words escalated in her brain.

She had visions. Memories. Her wrists ached from when she had been chained down. His experiments were most unorthodox, she cringed at the idea. The memory. Rubbng her wrists she felt the lines, phantom scars of her encounter. 

She lay beside the files, on the bed. Placing her hands onto her hips andndown her thighs. The scars were bumpy as she counted them

1....2...3.4...5...6...7" she paused and then got to the "8 " ,  she whispered, it felt fresh, still tender to touch. Like a healing tattoo. It was a mark of sorts. She smiled to herself as she lay there. The cushion on the bed felt soft on her back. 

Holding onto the desk, her hands cuffed as he had his way with her. She juddered at this blurred memory, a memory that haunted her mind.A tear was fresh in her eye as she remembered , his grip. His thrust the experiments. These files were once filled with anxiety and fear, they now gave her hope. She had found his weakness and she would reek revenge.

The therapy had been listed as trauma healing, in order to do so he would subject her to much suffering. It began as low trauma but soon.escalated to the most grotesque of attacks.

"Dream of something nice" he used to whisper. Thinking she wouldnt remember but she did, her dreams had begun to surface these words of his. They appeared as background whispers but soon she had been resulted to waking up in sweats. Her dreams always seemed to be of the same. A forrest, his voice echoed in the wind. At first it was a guide. But then it became a pain. She would run he would always catch her.

Her body ached with phantom pain, she was tired and worn down by the time he had left her. Unsure of her the likeability of his survival.

She merely watched in her captivity, watched him kill him. She could only watch as they killed him. She saw this from her cell. A cushioned cell where she wasnt spoken too and the only human contact was him. He would enter daily, violently rape her, then subdue her with a hypnotism. One that she was still unable to decipher to this day. As facts started to rememerse she began to doubt herself. Her sanity

What he had done to her was evil and thats why he needed to die.

"Dream of something nice" Normans voice plagued her mind. As she lay beaten and violated these were the words that he would whisper to her. Tears formed in her arms as she found herself back in her bed. Clutching his photo to her chest.

To this day she never knew why her dad had signed her and Riley up to this therapy. It was torture and her only survival came from the hope that she would survive. Her days had no attention apart from his violently entry into her room. The silence was meant to control her mind, cause her to focus on the therapy. It was cruel and unorthodox and yet allowed to happen. The cure was adamant he said, the cure would be found.

Could it be morally right to cause trauma in the hope of healing it. She had never been able to understand his methods, never understood how he had funded these. How he was allowed to carry these out. The white tower that's how.

The godfrey family had sanctioned this, they were the cause. A certain JR godfrey who had allowed this. Her research had found the reason. Trauma therapy 

She was unsure whether it was ok to do what she was doing to Roman. He too was a misguided soul, a misunderstood traumatized man. One who shouldn't have to pay for the actions of his father. Her moral compass had become distorted and she lit a cigarette as she lay down. A photo of Roman on her chest as she exhaled the smoke. She dared not sleep.

For if she slept, the ghosts would get her. Those horrible shadows that followed her around in her mind. A familiar silouhette followed her in her dreams. 

 

 


	7. Dream of something nice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erika awakens and has a horrible feeling regarding Roman. Pryce informs Shelley about Erika

She dropped the phone on the bed and ran out the door. Quickly grabbing her coat and keys. The person on the end of the line hung up, or carried on listening , she knew neither. Her breathing was heavy as she legged it down the street. Her heels clicked obscenely as people stared at this woman. She had left the files on the bed.

Meanwhile at the white tower, Shelley trudged towards Johann after his call to her. 

"What do you know?" She typed, he sat her down

"Erika, is not unknown to this institute, she was a test subject. Her and her Brother Riley, were subjected to an 'alternative'treatment. One of few early projects that JR godfrey and Norman conducted in the predecessor to your conception. Which took precedent scientifically. It was a form of trauma therapy, one that witnessed and created a trauma within a subject and then seeked to cure it. They were subjected to much trauma, of quite grotesque levels and were isolated out to be cured. Needless to say it didnt go right and the programme was dropped, ethical reasons. Riley died, doesnt say how but assumedly as a result of the therapy and Erika was discharged, well sort of". 

Shelley was stunned to hear the pain her family had orchestrated, but simply responded with

"What does that have to do with Roman", Erika's ordeal was horrific but she couldn't forget her Brother , he was the most important thing here. His vulnerability made him an easy target

"Basically speaking and from my initial examination of the situation, she wants to take someone from Norman, she can't take from JR, he already died as a result of his sins, No she wants to take from Norman a son" his tone was mellow

Shelley didn't feel as shocked as she should have been to hear this revelation. She had to find him before Erika did.

Johann called Roman but got no response, which wasn't uncommon considering their uneasy and unlikeable relationship. 

"She loves him, she can't fake that" Shelley typed but was interrupted by Johann

"Glowworm you are kind, but some people can't forgive, Erika is playing a game she sees weakness in Roman and shes using it", Shelley felt powerless

* * *

 

Erika ran down the street, the phone lay on the bed

"I'm doing your job for you, you have had enough time" the voice was familar at the other end of the phone. She had awoken to this call and it terrified her. Her first reaction was to get to him. Hemlock grove was small, he was somewhere. She saw his red car parked outside a local bar. Bursting through the door, she was relieved to see  him sitting on a bar stall. The small of his back clinged to a black shirt. He sat slightly hunched over, a drink in his hand. The rest of the bar turned around as she flew through the doors, he didn't. She calmed herself and walked towards him, suddenly very self conscious about her running.

She stood beside him and placed her hand on his shoulder. He turned with a vacant expression. She hugged him aggressively, holding onto his neck, her arms wrapped around him. She squeezed him, realizing that the call could have been the back end of a nightmare. Her brother's voice often taunted her,  as did JRs.  JR's  voice existed, sometimes if she was really tired, she would see him. Well his shadow in the distance. A silhouette in the corner of her eye. One what would disappear if she turned around. Call it guilt, Trauma, she didn't know but often she had trouble deciphering reality from the cruel visions of her mind. She had never had such a vivid hallucination before. It seemed so real

"Erika" he put one hand on her back the other still was around his glass. She couldn't speak, she needed to hold him longer. For her own sanity.

Her mind was the cruelest of tease

"Hey, hey, hey" he said as he cradled her and she faced him. 

"Are you okay?" She noticed his slurred speech, his slow approach and reactions. The line of glasses and tired bartender might have been able to answer that.

"Yeah. Shouldn't I be asking you that, nutty" he laughed at his wit and tapped the glass for a refil. She placed her hand on his cheek, it was warm. Clammy

"Whats happened?" She looked into his eyes, The whiskey seemed to refil itself and another appeared behind his shot. He pushed it towards her and clinked it.

"Nothing I am just drinking, I think I have a right to" he smiled

"Hey I have a question for you, whats your game Erika?" He continued and looked at her. 

"I am not playing one" she sipped the expensive whiskey.

"No thats not it" he tapped the glass and it refilled, the bartender showed Erika a concerned look as he topped up the young mans glass, she flashed a calm look, 

"What do you want to hear?" She asked him calmly

"The truth, I have an ugliness a womanizing charm, does that attract you or is it my money, or are you just craving a broken man, does it turn your disturbed mind on? His comments brinked on places that Erika didn't want to go. She was still fuzzy after her vivid hallucination and a stand off with a drunk would certainly  not ease her. 

"I don't see that, you are drunk and that's all thats happening here"

"That makes you blind or me stupid, I guess I have to find out" 

"Perhaps" 

"Well you certainly make my family uncomfortable so that's something" he lifted his glass and she held it back

"I don't think you need that" she looked at him in pity

"I don't think you get a say, your just a sad desperate slut, one who put  out on the first night. Truth is,  Erika that I don't give a shit about you. Not unless you are going to let me into that slippery loose cunt again" his words reminded her of Norman, of JR the exploitative tone he took with her. She felt herself begin to shake as she stood up from the stool, tears in her eyes. Everyone in the bar stared at her. Could they see the darkness as it radiated or the awkward and upsetting panic that arose? 

Her mind shot back, and she had to get out of this place. She picked up the drink and drained it trying to maintain a cool versade

"Don't want to waste good whiskey" she slammed the glass down, her voice cracked as she looked at his smug face

"Yeah thats right, see ya later, or I won't , plenty of pussy to go around" he demanded another drink off the barman. She left the bar, it felt like everyone was watching as she stumbled into fresh air. She fell to her knees and exhaled deeply. She couldn't do this here. She waited outside and was worried noticing his car, parked in the drive. It would be unwise to allow an inebriated Roman to drive in this state. No matter how much that he had hurt her. 

"Shit" she whispered, she should let him die. But he doesn't deserve that. 

It was in this moment that he stumbled out of the bathroom after snorting a small vial of cocaine,  following the bartenders rejection to serve him. He stumbled past where she stood, she crouched slightly before realising he was there. 

"You coming?" He said to her she glared at him her eyes still slightly puffy from the panic attack 

"Your not going anywhere like that" she decided to assume the sober persona as she attempted to care for him

"You don't listen do you, I will do what I want"

"Yeah and it will most likely kill you"

"If it does then even better"  he didn't smile and instead had a serious face, his hair floppy. 

"You need to sober up" she said he rolled his eyes and walked to his car.

She overtook him and put her hand on his chest 

"Walk It off?" She said,  he pushed her aside

"Your either with me or against me" he jumped in his car and slumped in the seat, taking a sip from his flask 

"Damn it" she said climbing next to the semi conscious Roman, what was she to do at this moment. 

She pushed him to the side and started the car. It began driving. She dared not take him to the white tower or the mansion so she decided to drive him to her place. As she pulled up at the building she began to doubt herself, is it wise that he knows where she lives. He sat up and stood up, wobbly.

"This isn't home?" He smiled

"No it's my place you need to sober up" 

"Dirty girl" he laughed as he proceeded to stumble towards the door. 

She unlocked it and let him in. When they got upstairs he collapsed on to the bed. The bed of files, she coaxed him to the chair. In order to clean up the files. He groaned but continued to sleep.

"Shit" she said as she cleaned up the files

"Shee-it" he laughed in a half conscious state.

She sat down on the bed. Things were not meant to go this way

 

 


	8. My Silly Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman wakes up in Erika's apartment with countless missed calls. What was happening?

She didn't really sleep much night, kept a eye on him . In case he choked on his vomit, or worse, seen the files in her apartment. His phone had been ringing most of the night but she didn't want to check it and dared not wake him. When he awoke, his phone crashed to the floor and he placed his hungover head in his hands. His body was shaky as he tried and failed to stand up multiple times. She merely watched him, waiting for him to gather himself.

"What happened?" He looked around her apartment, and eventually to her. She passed him some water as he resumed his seated position, her wall was lined with colourful artwork, it had been there when she rented it. Almost like graffiti but tasteful, it lined the four walls of her tiny apartment. Flowers of peace seemed to be the main theme. It had a story to tell and much like her, was silenced for it.  He noticed the mass of missed calls and scrolled through the names. Pryce, Olivia, Letha, even Norman had called him.  This was unusual, his benders often didn't generate this much of a response. 

He assumed that they would be used to it by now. He called Letha, the one he knew would give him less shit for it. When she answered she was teary and quiet, her voice a shadow on the other end of the line

"Roman, thank God" she cried, he groaned, his hangover wasn't ready for a lecture 

"Yeah, what's up?" He asked

"Its mother, she died" she cried as she told him, he remained silent. He'd never been able to respond to serious news, it scared him. Made his life a reality, the real stuff, he didn't like it at all. 

"Roman?" She asked, as his silence bellowed down the line

"Yeah, I'm here" he said

"I'm really sorry" he said, it was sincere and this caused her tears to jolt harder down her face. 

"Just get here" she said to him as she said goodbye and he did too. 

"Is everything ok?" Erika approached him, she crouched towards him like a teacher to a child. 

"Yeah. It's Marie, she didn't make it" he said to her as he straightened back his hair with his hand. She took his hand and it made him feel uncomfortable, pity was not something he liked as to him it showed weakness, a certain losing control of a situation

"Hey did I say anything to you last night, like something I should apologise for" he changed the subject, the tense nature of this one was becoming too much for him.

"Well you called me a cheap lay and a gold digger" she said to him as he out his shoes on. Lacing up the boots on each foot.

"Shit, sorry" he said to her then he looked at her and said 

"How did you know where I would be? And why did  you bring me here?" He said to her in a melancholic tone

"Well this is a small town and you don't exactly have a inconspicuous car. And well it was this or let you get smashed in that very red car" 

He took a moment to process what had been said and was a little embarrassed but did see himself doing that. He stood before her and took her hand, pulling her towards him

"Thank you" he leant in to kiss her and she let him, but felt quite ambiguous about his half arsed apology. 

"Good luck" she said to him as she walked towards the door. She was tired and didn't really want a conversation, or human interaction at this point. Particularly with someone that she annoyingly enjoyed talking to.

"Thanks" he responded as he was rushed out of the door. 

"Do you want to come?" He asked in a last plea to regain her trust.

"No, it's not my place" she smiled as she shut the door. Then seconds later he returned and she threw his keys at him, worried as to whether he should be driving.

He left and she watched him get into his car, a car he probably shouldn't be driving but one he was. His mind was fuzzy as he drove, he tried aimlessly to find out or already rekindle some memories of the night before. Often he found himself in this predicament and didn't give it a second thought but this time he ached to know. He pulled onto the drive and noticed his space had been filled. Presumed by a concerned relation at this sombre occasion

"Damn it" he said getting out of his car and heading towards the door. Where he noticed a worried Shelley filling the doorway. Light shone on half her face as she waited for her brother to get closer. She hugged him tightly, almost so he couldn't breathe but not quite. He didn't like to point out her strength unless necessary. 

"Hey shell" he said as he entered the house, released from her intense grip. 

"Did you have fun darling?" Olivia asked rhetorically, as she sat besides Norman on the couch. She didn't even turn around. 

"I can't remember, sorry" he knew not to push his mother here. The room fell silent as he sat next to Letha, she seemed fatigued as she curled up on his shoulder, her hello was fuzzy

"I gave her a sedative, were you at that girls place?' Norman asked Roman, who was a little concerned by the need to sedate a normally calm Letha. She was the level headed one. Norman expected an answer, his question not rhetoric.

"I think you need to be more specific," Olivia said semi- satirically but Normans gaze didn't break from Roman's eyes. 

"He knows the one"

"Well I did get very drunk and couldn't drive.  I passed out on Erika's chair and that's were o spent the night"

"She's no good" Norman Lectured him in a paternal tone

"She's the reason I didn't smash myself up, no other woman often cares that far"

Norman looked away, annoyed by Romans ignorance

"Just because she doesn't see you as a meal ticket and just because she stays longer than she has to. Doesn't make her loves dream" Norman looked ahead as he said this lesson to Roman

"She wants to kill you because of what the institute did to her" Shelley typed and it read, her family glanced at the usually nice girl, the girl who often opted not to speak on such matters. Particularly regarding her brother.

"And what exactly did the institute do to her?" He tried not to be sarcastic or patronising but his semi sober tone dictated otherwise. 

"Tried to heal her" Norman stood up and headed to the bar which was situated in the middle of the room. Romans mind darted back to the scars that lined her leg, he didn't respond at first then said

"How so?" Norman looked at him, well glared

"Its not important, just stay away from her. Or don't,  I really don't care what you do" he necked his brandy and headed upstairs, he would join Letha in a medicated sleep.

Roman decided to go for a bath , he needed to be alone. This was a lot for him. Especially as he hasn't quite recovered from the night before. 

Olivia sat next to Shelley and put her hand on her head. Brushing her hair with her fingers. Shelley held her head down, she didn't like to fall out with Roman. He was the only one who stood up for her. 

"Don't believe everything Pryce tells you dear, he likes to spin his little webs and this is neither the time or the place for it"

"Roman could be in danger" Shelley typed

"I know, but I think we need to give him a little credit"

"He's blind to it" Shelley typed, she felt her mother's patience wavering 

"Enough dear, Jealously isn't a good colour on anyone, least of all you, now we have all had a shock and I think a little sedative might not be such a bad thing, I don't want to talk about this again" she headed to the bar and poured herself a drink, taking a small tablet and heading upstairs. 

Shelley sat on the seat, she couldn't let it sleep there. Roman meant too much to her for that

She looked over at Letha and put a blanket on the sleeping girl. She twitched a little in her sleep. Shelley sat beside her.

Roman sat in the bath, blowing smoke rings in the air. He couldn't calm  himself, his thoughts and what Shelley had said. He desperately tried to remember, or atleast get Erika out of her mind. He eventually reached the conclusion that  his suspicions were correct. 

No one could love a monster like him, she must have been duping him. He struggled to believe his conclusion as what he felt for that fiery lady was so much more than this. He lay back in the back, cursing under his breath. 

"Your ugly, your a freak and who could ever love that" it became a mantra as he lay back, his familiar razor blade in his hand. As he cut into the flesh on his chest. Blood trickled out of the fresh wound and he exhaled, his cigarette still burning in the glass bowl. This was such a relief to him, the blood was walm and familiar. 

Another scar

Shelley sat for a bit, then was uneasy and decided to leave. Unaccompanied, unsupervised. Needless to say, she was terrified. It killed her. She was so afraid, her the exhilaration and rush of adrenaline that came from this was positively euphoric. She looked ahead as she pulled a hooded jacket over her head and gently closed the door. 

The sunlight beamed as she felt proud of herself. Terrified of her mother, if she found out though. She headed towards the woods, it would be stupid to take the main road. While she was known for her identifiable features, she figured that she still shouldn't be parading them in public. 

She would find Erika, not in a violent way, she had no plan. She just wanted answers. 

If she got these answers, the pain of uncertainty would hopefully leave her body. 

She trudged on, in to the proverbial unknown.

Norman slept under Olivia, both were in a state of sedation. Letha still lay on the couch and Roman enjoyed his long bath. 

Blood still seeped from his wound. This was a beautiful thing to him, proved he was human

Shelley was going it alone 


	9. This is what becomes of those who try

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shelley continued her pursuit. Erika also decides to go see the Godfrey' s. But neither get their way

Shelley continued her trudge, down the woods. The trees were Hge and foreboding. Erika also headed towards the Godfrey mansion. She saw a figure, of a grotesque scale in front of her. It was a silouhette in the distance. This was startling but Erika did know that it wasn't a threat. Monster's weren't real, and if they were they only existed in her mind. This wasn't a hallucination

Erika approached her and called out, as to not appear hostile. "Hello" 

The figure didn't respond and Erika continued to walk towards her. Erika felt a chill down her spine, involuntarily she gasped. She didn't mean too but it was loud enough to be considered rude.

That moment a bullet flew through Shelley's chest. A little bit of blood splattered as she collapsed to the floor. Erika ran towards her but was held back. A hand grabbed her, almost pulling her over. She flew backwards and before she knew it the hand held a cloth over her mouth and nose. The liquid burned her as she began to feel fuzzy. Tears rolled down her face as she tried to scream. Shelley didn't move.

The colossal stance of a lady was on the floor. Erik had fought as much as she could before she eventually blacked out. She was thrown into the back of a van. Like meat, she was man handled.

Shelley was left bleeding, her wig on the floor in front of her. Her eyes desperate to locate help, flickered. The forrest, her freedom was a very trapping place.

Her reward for her decpetion, she blinked in an attempt to stay conscious. Lying in a pool of blood that grew and swamped her. She didn't realise she could bleed. She closed her eyes. At least she had, for a moment been free.

Erika's situation wasn't so peaceful. She awoke in a room and noticed her hands were chained down. She was face down on a metal table. A man approached her, she tried to strain her head to see. Wiggling her wrists. She lay, feeling very vulnerable

"You didn't have to shoot her" Erika said as the familiar sound of leather shoes approached her and placed his hand on her back.

"If you had done your job, I wouldn't have had to" she was silent, that melancholic tone was too familiar.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked

"No, I am not here to answer your questions. I have a few of my own for you" his hand lifted her shirt and stroked her spine. She cringed at the touch. 

"Why isn't the boy dead?" He asked her, moving away his hand. 

"I'm working on it" as she spoke he thrashed a whip against her bare skin. It was a long fast movement that cut into her flesh. She cried out in pain, fidgeting , the cuffs dug into her wrist as she tried to break free.

"Wrong answer, lets try again. Why did you save him, it wasn't easy you know, to spike the alcohol. I almost got caught" 

"I couldn't, I didn't know. It didn't seem fair. He isnt at fault" she braced herself by closing her eyes. Squinting them shut as she waited for the punishment. He paused and dug his finger into her wound. Smiling to himself. Then after a moment he whipped across her spine. 

"Stupid girl, dont you remember what happened to you? You can't be falling for that brats ways" he whipped her again and continued to squeeze the seeping wound. She wiggled and fidgeted, tears streamed down her sweaty face. He enjoyed the suffering the teasing.

"Im sorry" she whispered

"I own you. Don't you forget it. You failed me" he said to her. His tone melancholic, cold. She remembered this tone, she knew she would not escape this easily.

He was a powerful man. She had no chance.

"You killed your daughter" she spluttered out to him

He inhaled annoyed, and then released a deep breath. Picking up the whip, he didnt speak and instead slapped it multiple times against her back. Cutting up the flesh in an increasingly excruciating attack. 

"That abortion has never been my daughter" he wiped his brow, she didn't respond. Her back bleeding, her eyes wet with tears. She felt the blood trickle. He stood and calmed himself. She weeped

"No words, huh?" He shrugged, placing his hand on her spine. In all the blood and flesh. He pushed his hand down against spine and she exhaled in pain. 

"I don't want to hurt you. But you push me. You test my patience" he knelt before jer face and lifted her head. "You don't help yourself, I thought you would have learnt by now" She closed her eyes and he grasped her cheeks. Squeezing them until she opened her eyes. 

"Look at me when I talk to you" his voice was icily calm. His hand loosened and she stared at him. He rolled his eyes. 

"You bring this on yourself " he stood up and bagan cutting her jeans, she squirmed as his blood soaked hands held her down.

"Please don't do this. I won't fail you"

"You already have, and Riley, you failed him. What would he say. Fraternizing with the family who killed him. Your weakness knows no bounds" She heard him unbutton his belt and unzip his trousers. 

"What would he say about me helping the likes of you, a man who wants to kill his own" she directed this at JR, the man who had squirmed away behind a false death. A man who lived in the shadows

"Im not his father and I know you know that. He is a monster and you are in no position to take the moral high ground" He caressed the skin of her rear end, as he pulled the rip of her jeans open. Revealing her bare skin. Tears were dry on her face as she squeezed her eyes shut to block it out.

"You let me down. I don't enjoy this but you need to know when you are wrong" he pulled himself out of his boxers and she cried out

"I will do it. I will kill him. Don't do this" she knew her pleas fell on death ears. He thrust into her and she cried out. She screamed and he continued his vile torture

She was found by a young gypsy boy in the street

"Hey Ma" Peter called out as he came across the bloodied woman. His mum Lynda ran over. She knelt in front of her, "Shes got a pulse, call an ambulance" she said propping Erika up against the tree. 

"Shelley" she uttered in her semi conscious state

They looked at eachother, but she couldn't make the sentence form

"Honey, it's OK. Save your energy" Linda noticed the bloodied cuts on Erika's wrists from the constraints. 

They called the ambulance and Peter was worried about the authorities, he had a bad feeling in his balls. He recognised the girl as someone who Roman Godfrey had accompanied a couple of times

Lynda got in the ambulance with her.

* * *

2 weeks later

Erika awoke to a faint beeping noise. Her eyes swollen, and her body hurt. She was bandaged up and glanced around the dim room. He lay on the chair next to her. Slumped and asleep, his long legs extended out in root of him.  She stroked his hand gently, her strength didn't allow much more, and he awoke. He was startled by her movement

"Oh my god" he said, leaning in beside her, she smiled and her face ached. Her throat was dry, she didn't know ow how long she had been there, but the pain didn't seem to be numbed. 

"Shelley" she whispered

The name seemed to wound him as he looked at her with tired eyes. 

"She died" he said, weakened by his pain, his voice soft as he stated at Erika.

"You look tired" she said, wiping her hand on his cheek as he leant in. A tear on his cheek. Her hand was slow and her wrists bandaged. The white linen of the bed was scratchy. Her hand had a drip in it, and she slowly placed her hand on his cheek. 

"Lost sleep over you, its all going to be ok now" his words didn't convince him. 

She looked at him and he kissed her. 

"It will, it will be ok"  he kissed her hand and took it in his

"I promise you" he said as tears emerged from her eyes. The salt seemed to find the cuts in her cheek and eyes and she felt a sharp sting of pain. 

"I'm sorry" she whispered 

He held her hand close to his face and leaned in to Erika's, he kissed her on the lips and dabbed her tears. He didn't have the words, so instead he displayed his affection

"Don't apologise, this wasn't you" he said to her as he looked at her, she closed her eyes.

"Rest" he whispered as he stroked her hair. 

Her mind was plagued with such doubt as she lay in her sombre, bruised state.

Who else had to die?

 

 

 


	10. Maybe there's somewhere a lesson to learn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still in the debris of the events of the last chapter, Roman and his family are in a quandary, erika has to make a decison

Erika left the hospital, she decided to go back to hers. Pity and sympathy tasted like acid burning in her throat.  Also she had to get out of there. Out of Hemlock Grove.

This place wasn't for her anymore. She would escape and run.

"Are you sure, I mean you aren't strong enough yet or whatever" Roman said grasping her hand, she pulled hers out of his grasp

"I'm sure. I'm so sorry this all happened" she said turning to the door

"It's not for you to apologize" he said, she exhaled and realised that she would never get another opportunity for this 

She sat on the seat, outside the hospital. Patting her hand on the bench space next to her. He sat

"I need to tell you something," she said, gritting her teeth and preparing to word this

"Well, my being here wasn't by accident, you see I am here to well, I was sent here with an agenda"

"Yeah, the institute, what they did to you. I know" he said to her, she was a little taken by this

"How? So wait you know that JR sent me?" He suddenly turned a pale white colour as he routed for a cigarette in his silver box. His hands shaking. She reached in and took one out for him and then for herself 

"Guess not , huh?" She steadied his hand as he lit the cigarette. 

"Why would you help him?" He pulled away his hand. She couldn't look at him

"He saved me. Well I thought he did. When Norman shut down the experiment. JR found me and helped me. I thought it would be easy. He told me that you were a spoilt and evil mini me of Norman, your father, so I was to rid the world and potentially help others. I didn't realise that you were not any of those things. He played with the anger, anger of my brothers death and I didn't see through it. Because I didn't want him to kill me . In hindsight, I should have let him"  he stood up and stood by the brick wall. Smoke escaping his mouth 

"So let's get this straight. My dad isn't dead and he ain't my dad. And the only woman who I actually thought understood me is actually trying to kill me Shelley was right and now she's dead too, fuck. How could I be so stupid, I always knew that I was unloveable yet I tricked myself into believing that you were the real deal. And you did this. Brought all this pain because you wanted to live. If you told me I would have protected you. What a fool. God" he reclined down the brick wall and put his hand on his head while the other one puffed away at the cigarette 

"I'm sorry" she said "there was no other option. I had to do it. Avenge my brother. I thought that would stop this pain"

"That's not going to cut it, you should have let him kill you. You are a monster"

She stepped towards him and he stood up, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Get away from me" he said, pushing her aside with his hand "I don't know what they did to you, I can only imagine, but what you have done. Well it's so much worse" 

"I was so sure then, we'll I met you and you have demons too and we'll I tried to duck out the operation but he found me"

"found you, he sent you here. Let me guess, you killed Marie too? And those scars what are they, kills? " she looked to him and figured she may as well tell him everything. 

"Marie wasn't supposed to die. And these scars are every time I have had six since escaping, every time. Every time consentially or not that a man has entered me" 

"Wow, you were right. You are a freak. And a nut and a slut and well I am done" he stabbed out cigarette on the wall, he turned and said

"Guess, I should have done that on you huh? Probably used to it" he laughed a sinister laugh then took out a vial of coke and snorted it. She followed him and tried to stop him

"Roman. Please I am sorry and one day I hope you will forgive me"

"Yeah, I wouldn't bet on it" he didn't turn around and carried on walking towards his car. 

 Well, there it was. She had successfully managed to destroy an already damaged man. He was right. She was not better than her captors

She headed back to hers and packed her bag. She scolded a line into her leg, another scar. The pain seemed numbing, her anxiety had numbed the initial burning. Gathering her files, she stuffed them back in her leather holdall. One day she would burn them

Erika must have fell asleep as she awoke in pitch black. She looked at her phone which lay on her chest. 4am. 

There was a loud banging on her door. Hesitantly, she stepped towards it. If it were JR there wouldn't be this much of a polite reception. She would already be dead. No it wasn't him. She peered through the hole and saw a scruffy man and a familiar woman at her door. It was Olivia and a stranger

She opened it. What had she to lose

"Is he here?"  she asked impatiently, barging through the door. Wearing a white button coat and skirt. 

"Who?" Erika asked realising that it could have been JR who she seeked

"My son, Roman" she said "Peter here told me you lived here and well I am an impatient woman. So if you would please produce him I would greatly appreciate it" 

"How you doing?" Peter asked her, he had found her and she never thanked him

"I'm OK. Thank you by the any and he isn't here. He stormed off so I figured he was at yours" 

"Wrong. Little shit has disappeared" Erika felt a sudden pain down her spine, it wasnt her painkillers wearing off.

"Shit" Erika said, suddenly panicking, what if JR had come to do the job himself. It certainly wasn't beneath him and Roman was in a weakened state. 

"Do expand dear" Olivia asked her hands on her hip

"JR, what if he has him"

"My husband is dead"

"No. Hes not" Erika proceeded to tell the alarmingly calm Olivia everything. 

Needless to say. Olivia wasn't impressed

All she knew. Was that they had to get to Roman, if JR hadn't already


	11. The Panic Recedes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The search for Roman. Norman, Erika, Peter and Olivia

Norman arrived shortly after. In these circumstances they couldn't be picky

Erika's face ached after multiple, well  deserved but hard, slaps from Olivia. This couldn't have been more awkward , Norman Godfrey turned up. They sat for a few moments contemplating the situation

"So we need to look for him" Peter said

"Well, if JR had him, he would have given some sort of inkling. He was a weak man but never one who was discrete" Olivia lit a cigarette and dusted off then sat in Erika's chair. 

"JR, wait what?" Norman said

"Do keep up dear. My belated husband is alive" Olivia was losing her patience

"Well, we can't just sit aroundn then" Norman opened the door, he and Erika had not exchanged a glance with him the entire time.

They had nothing to say to one another and it was best.

They left and got into Olivia's car as it was the biggest car. Why were they driving, they should have walked

"Wait. I think we should split up, cover more ground" Peter said, Erika agreed. They would go to the woods.

Olivia was not dressed to tread that ground, so she and Norman drove. 

"Good , that was awkward" Erika said, taking a puff of a cigarette.

"I know.  Too many authorities in one space makes me nervous" he took the cigarette and had a drag. They wandered through the woods. It was fuzzy but it was familiar. These woods became an image in her mind. She had seen them in her head, in weird drug flashbacks but to be physically present was staggering. Yet she wasn't afraid.  She had almost died here yet, it was liberating instead of being terrifying.

* * *

 

Meanwhile Olivia took Norman's hand as they drove. 

"Darling" she said as he faced the window 

"Tell me what's eating you" she didn't ask she softly demanded. 

"It's that girl. It's her fault and we are working beside her"

"Yes well I can imagine it's not all that fun for her either. She seems to care for Roman"

He sniggered at her

"Don't do that darling. Its unbecoming. I know what she planned and what she has done. But I'm no fool, I can read Norman. JR was never smart or slick. I saw the notes on the experiment. And , well you are not faultless in all of this"

"She killed Marie" he said angrily pulling his hand away from her, she jumped at his sudden movement 

"Yes. She killed your wife,  a woman you have been cheating on for the best part of 18 years"

"She didn't deserve to die" 

"That may be so, but she is dead. Roman isn't. Well, that we know of yet, if he does die Norman, I will make her pay, but until that happens I have no reason to bare her any ill will"

He sniggered again and she stopped the car. Grabbing him by the face, in a calm voice she said. "I said, don't do that"

"She tried to kill your son" he said, still tightly in her grasp, his cheeks scrunched up 

"But she didn't.  She bottled it. She saw something in him and it has cost her everything"

"She's not a hero"

"None of us are darling. Lets not pretend to be big and clever now. Jesus Christ Norman, if we were good people we wouldn't be here now"  she let go of his face, leaving claw marks in his cheeks, she reclined and pulled out a cigarette

"You smoke too much, wonder where our son gets it" Norman said, Olivia did not look at him and instead said

"Another conversation for another time. So i would suggest shutting that pretty mouth Norman" she took a drag, her voice icy cold

"Smoking won't kill him anyway because when I find him, if he isn't already, I will kill him" Norman said 

* * *

 

Erika and Peter continued to track through the woods. She was achy and had to stop, her pain medication had wore off quite some time ago.

 She sat down on a log.  Looking into the distance. She saw a glimmer of red through the trees. A reflection off something 

"Peter" she said as he helped her stand and they headed towards the familiar glimmer. It was Romans car. They knew this car. 

She hurried to the door and saw that it was empty. She exhaled irritated.

The car was parked at an inordinate angle in the woods. Symbolizing either an abrupt stop or a very drunken Roman. She assumed it was both. She feared it was both.

"Well where is he?" Peter asked

Erika shrugged then said "Better call Olivia, maybe they have had more luck" Erika pulled out the card Olivia had given her, and dialled.

It was miraculous that they had a signal in the woods. 'Horror movies lie' she thought to herself as it rang out

Peter walked, as if he had spotted something , Erika noticed this but assumed he may have just been going to pee. It happens.

He called her over, and Olivia didn't answer. She and Norman were having a discover moment of their own as they copulated in her car. "Dogging" she amusingly told him it was called

"That's what the kids say dear, dogging" she lit a cigarette, fondling his tie in her hand 

Erika followed Peter and came across a is the unsettling discovery.

"Roman?" She said, walking towards a dark figure in the distance 

There was no reply

Peter dashed ahead as they both headed towards this silent shadow 

"Roman, Roman" they called out 

It was as though they were shouting at thin air. A mirage in the darkness of the woods 


	12. Everyone bleeds -Part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Norman and Olivia hatch a plan, and Erika and Peter approach an unusual figure in the woods. Meanwhile Johann, taken by grief at Shelleys death goes on a drunken bender.

She crouched next to him, and placed her hand on his head. "Roman?" she asked. Not expecting a response. He was cold and had vomit on his shirt, his head bloodied presumably from some sort of crash. 

Norman and Olivia sat in the car after there moment,  "Supposed we better get back to it" she said, throwing the cigarette out of the window. 

"I think we need to have a talk, I mean we can't let her live" Norman said

"Oh darling. Of course we can't. Must have screwed out some of those brains. But as long as she is helping us. We will leave her" she put her heel on and stepped on the pedal.  The car hummed and began shortly after

"So what do we do? " he asked

" We find Roman, then we kill her, it's really not hard darling"

"Yeah but.... "

"Shh now, your giving me a headache" she interrupted his mindless babbling and they drove. He noticed the multiple missed calls on her phone and called the number. He straightened his shirt. 

Erika and Peter sat beside Roman, he was slumped beside a tree. His hair messy and clearly passed out. She felt for a pulse, he had one. It was weak and his skin was cold. 

"Looks like he has taken too much of something" Peter said, rummaging in the unconscious man's pocket and finding what was left of a coke vial. He waved it slightly, Erika knew it. She suggested that they drive him to the godfrey institute. 

Her phone rang and she let it, she couldn't answer as they lifted up Roman. Her back ached in an agonising amount of pain as they carried him to his car. Peter did most of the lifting. They dropped him into the back seat and she sat beside him

Why didn't she feel panic? Perhaps the pain

"What have you done?" she said as they placed him in his car. Peter pocketed a half drank whisky bottle from where he was sitting, 

"Waste not" he winked, as he got into the car and got comfortable in the vehicle. 

"Can you hear me? " Erika lifted Roman's eyelids and noticed his pupils were dilated and abnormally large. Tears of panic flooded to the surface of her eyes as she tried to steady him. 

When her brother Riley had been drugged by the medicine  she often found a way to sneak into his room. His eyes looked similar to this, unaware of the surroundings. Lost and empty, Romans state had evoked a flashback in her, she remembered holding her brothers hand. Kneeling beside him, constantly fearing that someone may catch her. She would stroke his arm and try to talk to him, each time she snook in, well until being caught by Norman, she would notice a determination in her brother. She would later learn, from reading stolen files, that her brothers trauma therapy was internal, and in the last few months, revolved around an injecting of high power drugs into his comatose system. Along with other things, this would detect brainwaves and reactions to the states. While she was subjected to torture of the flesh, he was attacked inside. His veins pumped with Acidic like drugs to determine a reaction or change. 

"Shit" she said as she held him and Peter drove the car. They were to go to the white tower. Erika texted Olivia as they drove. She held the unconscious Roman as the car sped along. She lay him down on his side, incase of vomiting and gently rubbed his back. His spine pertruded through his shirt, she could feel how skinny he was. Not in a gaunt way, or a worrying way. She just noticed. 

"If you can hear me, you need to let me know" she held on his hand as she lay him on her lap, still on his side, she leant down to his shoulder and placed her head on his arm. 

"Squeeze my hand Roman, if you can. Give me some indication you are there" but of course he didn't. He instead was elsewhere. 

Peter couldn't deny the excitement at driving this car. Perhaps under better circumstances but he still enjoyed this moment 

"Say, how do you know him" she asked as they drove

"I don't, well not really. I, well have seen him around. Seems like a cool guy. Once he got me out of a spat with the cops" he said 

Erika turned back to the pale Roman, his skin clammy and sweaty.  She exhaled and whispered "I'm sorry" 

* * *

"I know you are, but it still isn't enough" Roman spoke from out of his body. He found himself in a cave of sorts. He could hear her as she spoke to him. Her voice loud, echoing. 

"I'm here", he yelled and before him stood a small brunette girl, she wore a white dress

"Roman, she can't hear you" 

"and who the fuck are you? " his agitated and fearful state of confusion triggered a reaction out of him. 

" Its me silly, Shelley" she took his hand and lead him to a light

"Woah" he said stopping just before

"Oh, I see, no it's not death. It's a way out of this place"

"That sounds a lot like death" he said to her, she spoke softly

"Well, what other reason had you to take all those drugs. It wouldnt prolong your life" she wasn't sarcastic, more supportive in her tone

"I dont want to die" he said, he was fearful and suddenly remorseful of his mistake 

"I know" she said as she pushed him towards the light, she was abnormally strong, she nodded and he walked through into the light. The air cleared and he saw a green garden, it was familiar

* * *

They arrived at the tower and Olivia was just arriving at the same time. They rushed into the hospital, where he was hooked up to an ECG machine. 

"Where's Pryce? " Olivia asked the nervous male nurse

"He didn't come in to work today" he responded 

"Right, well go on then. Tell us what you found"

"Well your son Miss Godfrey took an overdose which seems to have left him in a coma, however while we have stabilised him and brought his temperature up, there still seems to be no response. It's strange his cognitive brain function is slow and it seems like he doesn't want to wake up"

"What does that mean? " Norman asked, grabbing Olivias hand

"It means that this is up to Roman, we can do nothing else but wait" 

"In that case. We are bringing him home" Olivia instructed. She looked through the glass at her son, how frail he looked. How helpless. Erika grasped his hand, Peter stood awkwardly by the bed. 

"Miss Godfrey I would strongly advise against that... "

" I am sure you would but he is coming home. I won't have him rotting away here, he will be at home with me" 

And like that they were transporting Roman to the Godfrey mansion. Olivia went with him in the ambulance as Norman drove the car. 

Erika and Peter sat in the hospital, she had insisted that she would meet them there, a car ride with Norman was a damn site worse than this back pain. Peter said he would go home and come back, he ached and was tired. Erika stopped by her place where she changed the dressing on her back, showered and stocked up on her medication. 

* * *

Johann meanwhile sat at a very aptly named "Backdoor bar" he drank and looked at photos of himself and Shelley. His glowworm, the closest he had ever come to having a child of his own. The pain was excruciating and he knew he would not be able to return to work, to his research without first getting this out of his system. 

He saw a tall man standing by the bar, he necked his shot and approached him. 

"Hey"

"Hey"

The conversation wasn't much but nevertheless the evening ending how Johann anticipated. He would fuck his way out of his grief. He hated that he was going back to his old ways, to the times where he turned his body into an object. An object of self loathing. 

The sun looked like it would never rise, as Johann continued on his bender of sex and alcohol. He had not an inch of self respect left, he had often mused about finding love. Finding a man who wanted and loved him. 

However he had long ago tainted that dream with the knowledge that he was nothing but a sociopath. 'An unsociable, Unstable, ugly, dirty little man'. That's what he used to insist that his clients call him. His dominants, he had fallen into sodomy and self loathing before. And only barely been able to pull himself out of it. This cycle of sexual self hatred was not unknown to him. The first time it had been out of poverty, yet this time he did it as it was the only way to mask the pain he felt internally. He wanted it physically, he wanted to bleed and ache and cry. Anything to stop his heart as it lay in debris. 

This time, he had no reason to come up for air. No reason to survive , no reason to try and help himself. He was under a dark cloud and had no intention of ever seeing the sun rise. 

If he were lucky, he thought to himself, someone would kill him now, rather than prolong it. He attended the sleeziest bars, walked down the darkest alleys. His depressed state a repellent, clearly, to any and all threats. 

As he lay face down on a dirty mattress, a tear dribbled down his eye. The smell of sweat and urine was strong from the mattress, he wanted to die. 

If only Shelley, the strong girl who idolised him, could see him now. Could see the mess her Johann had become. She had been the only person who accepted him and now she was dead. 

Johann was no longer trying to better himself, to help himself. Or to even cure his grief. He no longer seeked a more painful alternative to his grief, he only seeked death. 

He had not intention of coming out of this binge alive. This dark cloud had spread and taken over his entire body. What was a stage of grief, a bellowing attempt to get over his pain, had since turned into a suicide mission. 

He was a shadow, a broken and upset man and he had no intention of seeking light. 

 


	13. Everyone Bleeds-Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman goes on a journey internally, guided by his sisters voice. He learns of secrets and meets various familiar faces as he tries to navigate his way back. Growing ever more fearful for Erika and realising things he never knew.  
> Meanwhile tensions rise among the Godfrey family, and Johann is still nowhere to be found.
> 
> Also apologies for the length of this chapter but I felt that it would be better in one continuous story as opposed to being broken up.  
> 

The beeping was quiet. His breathing faint through the oxygen tube that registered under his nose. His face was stubbly, ever so slightly. She sat on the bed and looked at him.  Grasping his hand, she stared at him. She stood up, letting go of his hand.  It was too painful, she had made this happen. It was her fault.

"I'm sorry. This was not supposed to happen" she walked over to the wall, she wanted to smoke or break something. She was such a fool.  

She felt very out of place there.  The Godfrey mansion was a dangerous place. She had been left alone with him. Olivia was out or around, she was unsure. Norman had gone to fetch Letha. 

Roman navigated his way around the unusual green garden.

"You could have left me my fucking cigarettes" he screamed. He stumbled across a tree, it was large and foreboding yet somehow welcoming. He knew this tree. He wandered towards it, still looking around the place. It had gone silent. Her voice no longer his guide. He saw a figure beside the tree. It was Shelley. The Shelley he knew. 

"Roman" she said, patting the ground beside her. It looked like Shelley but spoke in a sweet female, childlike voice. He did as she said. 

"What is this place? " he asked, she smiled, her face glowed as he touched it

"Its a place that your subconscious repressed. This where your mind needs to go in order to survive. A purgatory of sorts. It's funny, you almost had to die to get here" 

"So what do I do? "

"You find your way back" she looked up at the sky, his gaze never broke from her.

"You know this tree is one of the last to produce poisoned berries. It's a funny tree because while it's berries are deadly, it's bark is the cure. It's a natural juxtaposition, it has to be killed to cure. It's poisonous yet can help people. It hurts then heals" 

"I'm sorry, that I couldn't save you" he said, she chuckled. He didn't understand why she seemed so lost, so entranced by the tree.

"Well, I was always going to be killed at some point. Being a monster and all, so atleast I got to be free"

"I would have saved you, protected you. Erika did this, if only I hadn't been so stupid. I fell for her tricks" she grasped his hand and placed her hand on his cheek

"Don't you see, I am at peace. I chose to go out that day. I wanted to confront her, I didn't realise how deep this all goes"

"Yeah but you died. As a result of that.. Well that monster"

"People do funny things when they lose themselves"

"I invited her in"

"And you should feel no guilt. I forgive you" she resumed her gaze at the sky, and it began to crumble and crack

"I think I should get going" she observed

"No, I don't want you to go, I don't know where to go, where I need to be"

"This is a journey that you alone must take, I will be with you. Well my voice will be" she smiled as she crumbled into ash before him, floating into the sky as the backdrop collapsed around him. He squeezed his eyes shut

When he opened them, when the debris ceased to fall, he saw a dark office. An unfamiliar setting. 

"Hello? " he said 

"Roman, dear do come in" he saw Marie, she sat at the tea table. Tea lined up in neat cups, a tray of cookies resting in the middle of the table. 

He walked over to her and sat down

"What is this?" he asked, he had never had a connection with her  never really needed to, what could be possibly have to learn from her 

"Tea, and well I guess you have some questions for me" she poured the tea from the colourful tea pot. The room was darkly lit apart from a small candle in the middle of the table

"I don't actually have any questions, I guess I should apologise for what Erika did" he really felt uncomfortable in her presence, each time he had encountered her, he had Letha or his family to numb the awkwardness. However now he had to face her alone. It wasn't that he didn't like her, it was that she was too normal, he couldn't find a relatable aspect, a middle ground that they could relate on. A compatibility was never in there relationship. She didn't understand him, neither did he,  her. 

"Ah, that's why. Silly boy. Erika didn't kill me" she laughed taking a sip of her tea. Her pinky finger raised. 

"She did, you may not have saw her. But she did, she told me. She stabbed you"

"Yes she stabbed me. Quite a nasty wound. Took me by surprise, my stomach bled out, but I would have survived that, she knew where to aim. Clearly my husband found a way to rid himself of the wife burden"

"Wait, your saying Norman killed you? "

"Um, yes I suppose I am. Well he certainly took his time to phone the ambulance, then as he held me, he seemed to further push the wound open. Arguably he could say that his intentions were to place pressure on it, however as a medical man his method seemed unorthodox"  she picked up a cookie and nibbled the corner, enjoying it in almost a theatrical way. Ummmm, she muttered. 

"Want one, still warm" she offered him a cookie and he declined

"No, you lost a lot of blood. Probably delusional or shock or something"

"Delusion, shock yes all of the above. However I know what it looks like when someone tries to prolong suffering, further sever an already serious wound and that is what Norman did. Even as I lay in a coma he would come in and seem so disappointed that I was able to linger"

"No, that can't be. He loves you. You have problems but...."

"The mind is a brilliant thing Roman and it's a thing that can trick you. What our task is as people, is to deconstruct what is real and what isn't" she smiled and continued drinking her tea. He was so unsure, very unnerved by what he was hearing. 

"But I was a fool, love will do that to someone, you know?, well  I guess it wasn't love, more resentment,  anger in the end" she stared down at the teacup, delicately stirring the tea, adding multiple sugars. 

"Don't have to worry about my weight now" she winked as she emptied the sugar bowl into the tiny tea cup, it should have overflowed but instead seemed to sink in and evaporate. She had a ditsy and freelancing crazy about her actions. Her sudden burst from repressed to spontaneous was startling. 

"You know Roman, you really should drink your tea, you could do with the boost. You have always been so thin, I often worried about you. Not much meat on your bones" she took a long sip of tea. Almost draining the tiny teacup. He merely watched, unsure of what to say. 

"Now move along , time is of the essence and I fear she may not have much longer" As Marie placed her cup down the room began to shake. It was a familiar sensation to the garden, the room jittered and collapsed. Instead of hiding, he watched. He saw it collapse around the table. The walls cracked and light glimmered through, it didn't take long this time.  

Marie stood with her teacup, waving at him as she disintegrated into nothing. 

He stood and saw a white bed, with pink cushions. This was a safe place, he had been to this room many times. It was Letha 

She sat on the bed, in a yellow floral print gown, images were splashed over the bed like paint on an eaosal. It was beautiful and upsetting. He sat beside her

"Hey, cuz" he placed his hand on her shoulder. It slid through 

"I'm afraid this is a visual one Roman, so you have to watch, all you can do is watch" Shelleys voice echoed in his mind. What answers could he get from Letha, what was he to learn? 

"Leth, are you coming? " Norman yelled impatiently 

She glanced to the door, where the voice came from and replied 

"I can meet you there dad" 

"I don't like the idea of you travelling alone. Hemlock isn't a safe place  these days"

"Dad it's the mansion, I could walk it in my sleep"

"OK, well don't be too long, your cousin is in quite a bad place"

"Will he survive? " she called out, no reply then Norman poked his head around the door

"Its hard to say, he is in good hands" he leant in and walked over to her, kissing his daughter on the head

"He should be in a hospital"

"I know, but Olivia,  she has a thing about it, shes not coping"

"Not a very good ad for the godfrey medical name, huh?, we will treat your relatives but won't let our own heir near the place" she tried to be witty and Roman chuckled, as he placed his head on her shoulder. It slid through and he found himself lying on the bed. 

"Perhaps don't be humorous when you come over dear" he glanced down at her photos and saw one of him and Marie, standing together at a beach resort, he held it in his hand, gently stroking it before realising where he was. He left the room, she listened to him leave 

"What am I to see? " Roman sat up, Letha gathered up the images and got up off the bed. She knelt down bedside her bed and pulled out a wooden box from underneath, he looked at her. "Show me Leth"

She opened it and revealed a small sliver knife, it was well polished and had a rose emblem on it. Her face was still.

"Letha, what are you doing? " he suddenly perked up and stood before her. She shook as she held the blade, pressing it lightly against her wrist, she smiled

"Too easy" she whispered to herself, she pressed it in and a drop of blood emerged. Roman tried to hold her, to stop her. His grasp empty, like air. She drew the knife away from her arm and placed it on the bed. She stuck a plaster onto her wrist, and tucked the knife away in her pocket, she sat on the bed. A pile of photos on her bedside table.

She opened the drawer and pulled out a file, 

 **_Patient name : Batterson_ ** **_L. ERIKA_ **

**_Admitted as part of consensual experiment into the manifesting of Trauma and therapy_ **

**_Head of Experiment: Godfrey R. JACOB_ **

**_Godfrey NORMAN_ **

**_Admittance form signed by_ **

**_Batterson. H Henrik_ **

What it contained he knew not. 

But he suddenly felt a rather uneasy feeling of fear as Letha headed out towards the Godfrey mansion. What was her plan? What had she read? These were questions that he would not answer lying in a coma 

He began to panic as the door slammed and she carried her satchel, it had the file in it and the knife. Would she use it depending on the answers she got?  She was tired and seemed to lose all sense of reality in herself. Everything that had made her sweet and forgiving had disappeared. Bitterness and vengeance consumed his sweet cousin. 

The room imploded briefly but he sat. He didn't see the need to get up, to walk. He knew that whichever room he needed to be in would find itself around him. Would permeate itself around where he stood

This time however it was achingly familiar. Too familiar. He saw himself laying in a coma, Erika at his side. She sat on the floor beside him. 

"Erika? Can you hear me? " he knelt beside her and began stroking her hair, his touch invisible.  Something else led him away. He saw a door open, he walked through it

"This is the final one Roman, the final trick, the final lesson" Shelleys voice was repetitive in his mind

"What will I see?"

"Something that you have known for quite a bit of time. Something that you have ignored but I'm afraid have to face head on" 

He walked through the door and was outside the mansion. Olivia was leaning g against the car. Smoking a cigarette, while a quite unwell Norman spoke to her

"Did you give her the tea?" he asked her, she smiled a cunning smile

"Darling, I am not an amateur. She drank it too, which is a much more important question"

"How many berries did you put in? " 

"Enough to poison an elephant" she smiled his face seemed to panic and scrunch up

"I'm kidding darling, just enough to make her unaware and easy to get but not enough that they will trace it on the autopsy, not sure what the panic is though, we do own the morticians and the morgue and so on"

"Yeah I get it. But this needs to be slow, I want her to feel it"

"Darling those berries are the most ruthless and painful death that someone can experience. They pollute the bloodstream, one more dose and I think she will be ours" 

"Time is of the essence, Liv"

"and Roman darling, he is going to be so upset"

"Hopefully he will remain unconscious until the job is done  he can wake up to the sad news that she bolted. A bad person she was, a deserter a coward. He's a kid, he won't question it"

She threw away her cigarette and said

"I do hope you aren't too brutal dear, after all she isn't completely the fault here and also our son is quite inquisitive he isn't some kid"

"Faultless Olivia, look what she did to Roman" he glanced at her, clearly on edge 

"Let's not be too metaphoric dear. Roman did this to Roman, his addiction, his issues. Issues that we manufactured"

"What are you saying"

"I'm saying that if he keeps this up, he will know who he is a lot sooner than planned, she almost cracked him"

"And when the time comes, I'm sure mommy will hold his hand" Norman spoke in a sarcastic tone, patronising her, Olivia slapped him. Harshly and with great force, he almost fell and had to hold onto the car mirror 

"Don't be so vulgar and don't be so damn sarcastic" she walked back towards the house

"When your ready darling" she composed a polite delicate walk into the house 

He stood and watched. 

"What was the point in showing me this? " Roman yelled 

"I can't do anything, I can't stop it"

"Not everything has to result in action" Shelleys voice responded 

"So what, I watch her die? "

"That, is up to you" 

"I don't think you know how coma's work" he said as he knelt on the ground 

"Neither do you, do you really still believe that this is a coma? " she tutted and he found himself kneeling behind Erika. She was groggy and uncertain as she grasped the unconscious boys hand.

"Roman, I am so sorry" she didn't fight the sedative as she found herself sliding to the ground, from a kneel to a lay. Still holding his hand. Her repetitive apologies didn't help her nor did they soothe her aching. 

Eventually her hand slipped out of his and she fell to the ground completely. The teacup resting on the desk,  her pink lipstick lined the rim. 

"Forgive me" she muttered 

Roman lay beside her on the floor, his eyes watery. "I forgive you" he tried to hug her but couldn't, he was an entity. 

"I'm so sorry" he lay beside her,  she slowly lost consciousness. He closed his eyes and lay beside her

* * *

Erika awoke and felt a grasp around her, she looked in dismay and saw him. The oxygen tube on the bed as he crouched and held her in his arms. 

She was startled as she felt his cold grasp. He leant over her, blood on his hand from where the drip had been torn out. He slouched against the wall and stroked her hair. Still wearing his pyjamas, his bare feet at the end of his stretched out legs. They were skinny and she felt concerned resting on them. She was startled and muttered, she couldn't quite get the words out 

"I Forgive you" he whispered putting his finger on her lips, "Please just rest, I will still be here when you wake up" he cradled her tighter.  In her drugged state she felt a wash of suspicions. She didn't like not having control, he had no reason to stay. He had no reason to not kill her where she lay.

Erika rested and he watched her the whole night. Constantly checking her pulse, he feared for what poison she had consumed. More fearful of the memories from his short journey, each screaming at him in his mind. He knew, that he knew. If only he could deconstruct the screams, the visions that played on multiple screens in his mind. 

But his newly awoken mind seemed weak to condense such memories. He would have to sift, to try and remember. This temporary amnesia couldn't last forever

It didn't matter, right now, because he had her.  

 

 


	14. I got what I need...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pryce wakes up beside a strange man. Heading to the white tower, he learns of the events that have occurred.

Johann lifted up the sheet and saw a strapping man beside him. Who was this? He held his head and walked towards the bathroom. He was pale and sweaty as he looked in the mirror. His hands either side of the sink, he exhaled. The bathroom was unusually clean, the wall cracked and the tiles slightly unkept. 

"What a fucking mess?" He said to himself, looking at this dirty and broken body. He didn't know how long he had been on this path, but he was assured that he may now be ready to go back.

"Johann are you coming back to bed?" The man approached him in the bathroom. He had a tattoo on his wrist. A serpent of sorts.

"What happened last night? Did we? Actually don't answer that" Pryce continued his gaze in the mirror. He didn't recognise himself, only those eyes. 

"Well actually, I..."

"I said don't answer that" Johann buttoned up his shirt, well the buttons that still remained on it. He then pulled his shoes on and left the building.

"But we didn't do anything" the man heard the door slam and looked to the sink, his reflection in the mirror. 

"Damn it, Jack, why are you so nice?" He smiled at himself in the mirror then got into the shower. Later that day he would discover Johanns watch in his Bar, left on a sofa.

* * *

Johann walked down the street, not knowing where he was heading. He only hoped that his apartment still existed. Eventually, he hit his building. A wash of relief came over him. 

"Sir, are you ok?" The doorman asked as he saw the wrecked man.

"Yes" he walked through the open and door and to the lift. Eventually he arrived at his front door. As he bent down to get the key from under the carpet, he noticed it wasn't there. 

"Shit"he said as his door was open, he likes his head around the door and saw Olivia standing tall in the entrance.

"You look like shit"

"Charming as ever, so to what do I owe this honour?" 

"Where have you been?" She perched on a stool and lit a cigarette 

"Its a very long story, and I don't have the time to answer that"

"Well you missed a lot Pryce, a lot" 

"Oh, more so than the loss of your daughter?"

She nodded as she exhaled smoke through her nose, and proceeded to tell him the events of the past few weeks. He didn't seem at all fathomed by the story

"And dare I ask whose blood that is" he pointed to the drops of blood on her white heels. She looked down at it and said

"Oh that, that's just a bug I had to still out"

He looked concerned, she was icily cold and he hadn't seen that in her since the supposed death of JR. She sat in his apartment while he showered and sorted himself out. He preferred that, whatever she had done, he didn't want her to resume.

As he got into the shower, she took of her shoe and danced the blood with her finger, putting out her cigarette in a glass.

"Oh dear, what a messy little bug" she smiled as she licked the blood off her finger.

"What have you done Olivia?" JR, entered the room. 

"Wondered how long it would be until you showed up" she smiled 

"Humour me, Liv.  Come for a walk" she shrugged and took his hand. They left the apartment. 

When Johann got out of the shower he noticed that Olivia had gone. The key left on the seat

"Damn it Olivia" he exhaled as he proceeded to his bedroom. Where he dried and dressed and put his clothes into a black bag. 

He promised himself he would never go there again, he cried as he collapsed to his knees

"Be stronger Johann, Be stronger Johann,  Be stronger" he chanted to himself as he cried

Olivia and JR took a walk down a long familiar path...


	15. Thats the answer if you're clever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivia and JR go down a murky road. However it soon becomes clear that they both have a separate agenda. .

They walked deeper into the forrest

"Well Liv, you seem to be doing awful, guess you haven't changed"

"Ah, yes I have definitely missed this"

"Does Norman know you killed her?"

"Right to the point darling, and do you really think I would be here if he did"

"Honestly, that's the only reason, I believe, that you are here" she sniggered at him and looked around the deserted woods "its not like Johann and you are buddies" 

"Reminds me of our first date" she laughed darkly, "You weren't slick then neither" 

"Perhaps not, but you were still a murderer"

"She caught me off guard, silly little girl carrying around a knife, someone was going to get hurt"

"We both know Liv, that was not how it went down"

"And you know that I always hated being called that"

"Exactly why I persist to call you by it" 

"Hyperactive tongues tend to get ripped out, dear, especially if it's in the mouth of the man who killed our daughter"

"That abortion was never a person, it was a monster and you know it. You always hated her, the constant care she needed and how Roman oozed over her, she was leverage and don't you forget it" Olivia grabbed him by the throat and scrunched up his face 

"Don't talk about her, she was more human, more good willed than anyone in our fucking family."

"Touchy subject, hurts doesn't it" he laughed, his face still scrunched up. It started to hurt as she dug her  nails into his skin. 

"Don't be so vulgar, darling, this is tiring. Do get on with whatever this is" she loosened her grip

They sat on a tree branch, one that had been knocked down in the storm

"You killed her just because she found out, Norman will be most unimpressed, if of course he isn't already" JR lit two cigarettes from his silver box and passed one to Olivia.

"Smoking, such a vulgar habit" she took a drag "You sent a test guinea pig here to kill our son"

"I think you mean your son"

"Yes, mine and Normans, a better man than you, always was, he always knew how to satisfy a woman"

"Not his wife, evidently"

"You didn't have to kill that sad little creature you know, she probably would have done that herself sooner or later" she puffed another air of smoke, the air became filled with the dual amount of smoke

"Oh dear, you think that was me? I don't kill needlessly you know" 

"Well it wasn't Erika, she doesn't have the guts"

"Right again, I won't spoil it for you, wheres the fun in that?" he sniggered, straightening his tie. The sun shine through the trees as they sat in the deep woods, a familiar place to both of them. 

"You know JR, You are only person nearly as ruthless as I, almost commendable to a degree"

He smiled at her sarcasm "Almost" she said, his face straightened. He had never been able to gain respect of his wife. He had always goaded her, trying to impress like a middle child to his mother. She never cared for it. 'Cowardly' she would call him she was gleeful when he went

"So what you going to do then?" He asked in a serious tone, he had losr his cool grip on his patience. He felt his nerves wavering. 

"Be more God Damn specific JR" 

"About Erika"

"I believe that's your problem dear"

"Our problem"

"How so?"

"Roman is in love with her, and he's almost 18. So he can make the very adult decision to marry her"

"Don't be absurd, if you have ever met him. You know he isn't the marrying kind"

"But he loves her"

"It's an infatuation"

"Are you sure Liv? " she rolled her eyes at him in anger but her mind did start to think. He always had a way of getting into her head

"He's going to be out for blood anyways when he learns what you did to Letha"

"Or when he learns what Erika did to her, as he lay in a coma"

"Now you are getting it, we can help one another"

"Why? You sent her here to kill Roman and she failed. So what difference does it make to you if I kill her? "

" It doesn't, not at all. As long as she dies"

"You have loyalty to no one do you"

"Thats not true Liv, I have loyalty to myself" he smirked, flicking his cigarette on the ground. He placed his hand on Olivia, her shoulder and she fidgeted 

"Like I say darling, you aren't that slick" she lifted his hand off her and stood up. 

"Cowardly man who can't fight his own battles, that's what you are Jr. You never change"

"And you are a bitch, a vile unloving monster who calls herself a mother"

"My kids never wanted for anything"

"Right, so you have a spoilt son who hates you and tries his best to die, every chance he gets and a daughter, well a monstrous being that was conjured from your inability to look after our baby girl" He stood before her, towering over her, she she clutched the tree behind her with her nails as he backed her towards it. He put one hand behind her head and leaned into her. His breath was hot on her face

"She died in her cot. That wasn't my fault,  you know that and Roman is damaged, not by my hand" she felt a tear in her eye, she blinked it out, no way was he going to reduce her to a snivelling mess. A damsel of sorts 

"OK, Liv, sure. Stay in your deluded world, in reality you and I both know that she died because she couldn't bare to be raised by you" he placed his hand on her cheek, she exhaled in a slight panic, he leaned over her, his breath heavier. 

"And what of you. A man who faked his own death just because his experiment failed. A shamed loser" he tightened his grip on her jaw and it began to hurt

"Go on, hit me. Rest assure JR it will be the last thing you do" she stared at him, tears in her eyes from the aching. She didn't blink

He released his grip and she straightened herself up. 

"Thought so" she said, lighting a cigarette. 

"So what now" he said

"Now she dies" Olivia turned and began to walk but he grabbed her by the wrist 

"That's not an answer"

"JR I would let you exact your revenge, but like everything else you have ever started, I will be finishing this. A lot more rides on it for a living woman than a dead coward"

"Living is not how I would describe it" she chuckled at him and then put her hand on his cheek. 

"And living is also not how I would describe the conditions of your test subjects,

"Tushe" he said a grin spread wide across his face

"Goodbye JR" she ripped out his throat and devoured him there and then, a part of her ached internally. A nostalgia of sorts, a pain. She didn't feel pain, but something about killing him caused a jolt in her. 

"Did you really think, that you were taking me for a walk, foolish man, what a thy you would blackmail me" she said as he screamed out in pain. She devoured him, his blood all over her. She was in a frenzy and it was delightful. Eventually the screaming stopped and what remained of his body, was left in the forest. She wiped her face and walked away. 

Back to her place, where she would shower and have to find a way of consolidating Norman for the tragic death of his daughter 

* * *

 

Earlier, that day Letha had approached Olivia. Holding a file. A file of particular value emotionally, the same value JR had to her. One that was safer if it were destroyed. 

"Your a monster" Letha cried out as Olivia thrust the blade into her stomach, allowing her to bleed out onto the floor.

"We all are darling" Olivia threw the file onto the fire, Erika's face burned to ash in the fire, the file curled up and ashes spat of it. 

"You are not going to get away with this" Letha spluttered as she held her stomach. 

Olivia didn't respond, she had no reason to be cocky, not just yet. 

Who would ever know what Letha had read in that file. The only thing for certain was that Olivia had no time to be outed. She would continue as ever, on the brink, on the thin line between sanity and reality. She felt safe there, could navigate quite well. Keep her balance

Anyone who had ever had any involvement with the contents of that file, anyone who knew the extent of her cruelty, would be dead soon.

Soon, she reminisced, it would just be her, Roman and Norman. A perfect family, a unit. Olivia blushed with pride at the notion of this. Her stomach a flutter with power

"Soon, my darling" she whispered to herself as she dried her hair in the bathroom. Her face rejuvenated by the blood, her skin fresh and her hair vibrant.

She smiled to herself as she snuck into a tight silken night gown and crawled into bed. Norman emerged in the doorway a few moments later

"Have you heard from Letha? " he said, unbuttoning his cufflinks. Olivia shook her head, a vague expression over her face

"No darling, she may be with Roman"

"Yeah maybe,  when are we going to rid ourselves of that problem"  he unzipped his trousers 

"Soon my darling. One more dosage of my special berry tea should subdue her enough to transport her"

"Good" he said as he slid into the bed beside her. Her hands grasped him, he undone her night gown

'How stupid he was, he believed that he was in control of this situation. Silly silly man" Olivia thought as they had rough but passionate sex

 


	16. I'm breaking my mother's heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivia goes into Romans room and finds that he isn't there. Instantly she heads to Erika's.  
> Roman and Erika try to escape

She awoke to his gaze. He stared at her as she sat up slowly. He checked her pulse, she was a little taken by this. 

"Hey" he whispered brushing the hair off her face.

"Hey" she said, she was very confused. Suddenly however she realised where she was and sat up, putting her legs over the bed to get her shoes on. She looked around, suddenly panic mode hit. This was not a safe place. 

She was in the Godfrey mansion. 

She hadn't remembered much from the night before, apart from a weird dream she had about Roman emerging from his coma. Evidently not as fictitious as she perceived. But now she was aware and she knew her bounds and her head was clear. It was screaming psycho bubble bullshit, which is how she knew.

"I have to get out of here" she said, looking around for her boots, she was still fully clothed apart from this.

"Woah, your ok. Your safe" he said in an alarmingly calm state. His hair was a mess and he had somehow managed to change into a black shirt and trousers. No longer in his pyjamas. 

"I'm not and you know it" she didn't want to snap at him but she still felt very fuzzy, very vulnerable. Knowing that isolation is what she needed here. 

"Ok, where do you want to go?" He tried not to sound patronising, this was the first real time they had spoken in a while. The first time that one hadn't been unconscious for one reason or another. He placed his hand on her cheek as he sat with one leg on the floor, one on the bed. 

"My place" she said, as she stood and lost her balance. She tumbled ever so slightly but was caught. He rushed beside her and put his hands on her hips, she didn't welcome it but appreciated it. She knew when to stop fighting and she knew when to accept help. It was hard for her but in this scenario she couldn't get anywhere alone. 

They went to leave, it must have been early, the house dead. She got into his car, he passed her boots to her as he started it. She looked away from him the whole drive. Shunting his attempts to comfort her. His hand on hers as it rested on her thigh. She moved her hand. 

"Erika, I'm here" he said to her as he noticed her zoned out state. He decided not to push too hard. They arrived. 

* * *

 A few moments later Olivia awoke in her bed. She turned to Norman then looked down at her watch. He was fast asleep, his glasses resting on his face.  She saw an open laptop by the bed, ever the explorer she clicked the mouse. It was messages, a long list of conversation that he had shared with Shelley. She scrolled through it then closed the laptop screen, some things were better left uncharted. She thought. But still, she never realised that they spoke in such length. Suppose it doesn't matter now, she wondered. 

She threw clothes on and headed out of the room. She had to go to Roman, to perform the routine that she had become used to. Brush his hair,  wash him , it was a horrific thing to do and she knew he probably hated it. But she knew he would hate it even more if it were done by a 'stranger' a professional of sorts. She got ready and headed into his room. She was his mother, no stranger was going to touch him. She found comfort in this task, almost a sense of bonding. A scenario where they were in the same room together without shouting or anger. It was peaceful to an extent. Mortifying and painful but tranquil. 

His scars, however haunted her. 'What have you done?'  She would whisper to him as she washed him. 

She was a little startled as she entered his room and found that he wasn't there. She dropped the hair brush onto the floor and her little plastic basket of goodies fell onto the ground. It clattered to the ground. It took a moment for her mind to fathom. 

"Little shit" she said as she sat on the white bed and lit a cigarette. His oxygen tube was still lying there. She held it on her hand. 

"Oh darling, what the hell do you think you are playing at? " she spoke with a perfect blend of sorrow and rage.

She smoked her cigarette, giving him the satisfaction for just a little longer. She knew she needn't look for for him. Follow the trail of slots and drugs. Well one slut, she thought. One who has outstayed her welcome. A certain slut who would soon expire. 

* * *

Erika and Roman arrived at hers and she rushed to the shower. She was still in panic mode as he sat on her chair. He listened as he pulled out a cigarette. The shower was loud and powerful. He was about to light it but didn't. It was odd the procedure had become so routine to him that he often unaware he was doing it until half way through the cigarette. Or at times he would stub it out, completely unaware, only way he would know he had been doing it was the smoky taste it left he had in his mouth. 

But on this occasion he didn't. He thought about it and instead put it back in his tin.

He sat on the chair, uneasy. His legs over the arm of it. He fondled the arm of it, noticing it had been scratched. He looked around her place, it was dark and lifeless. The wools a faded lavender, the table dirty and empty. Except for a glass of whisky, the ice had long melted. It sat on a coaster. He gazed around, her bed was bland apart from a thick green duvet and two cushions. 

She had never intended or needed to stay long enough to have much stuff, or perhaps it were easier if the time to run came. He toyed with this idea, an idea of being limited, JR dictating everything. It startled him. He saw a small metal container by her bed. He decided not to pry. 

She sank to the ground in the shower, after violently vomitting in the toilet. She had turned the shower on before however so as to not raise suspicion. She also didn't need to be crowded, he meant well but when she was like this, she needed to be alone, to close up in her shell.  To hide. 

She crouched in the shower, her knees up to her chin, tears streamed down her face. She sat by the drain, the slight suckimg sensation of the water on her bare behind was calming. It reminded her, grounded her to the present moment. 

"Stupid. You are stupid. What are you doing? Weak" she spoke through her tears, JR was right. What a mess she was. She kept thinking of Riley, how he lay there, a mess. Beaten and cold in his bed. His eyes were wide open, and bloodshot. Tears streamed down her face, hidden by the shower water.

"I'm so sorry Riles" she said, he was in her head. She opened her eyes. Then he stood before her. Bloodied and messy. A tall figure. He was palr and still wearing the same soiled hospital gown that she remembered. 

"Look what they did E, look. And you couldn't save me. Even in death you fail me" he walked towards her. The skin on his face peeling off. She cried and yelled at him

"I Know. It should be me, I should have died" she cried loudly trying to drown out his voice as he knelt before her. His rotted hand, purple and bruised from the needles and the prodding, got closer to her face. 

 It was at this moment that Roman burst in. He pertruded through Riley, through this painful energy that haunted her.

He knelt down before her. Fully clothed. He held her tightly, this wasn't what she wanted but God did she need it. She squeezed him. His shirt was soaked, his trousers sticking to his legs. He didn't speak. She cried. 

"It's all my fault" she said through tears, he didn't say a word. He instead cradled her. 

She suddenly felt a change in her mood. 

She grabbed his face and kissed him, he ran his finger through her hair. She unbuttoned his soaked shirt to reveal his bare chest. His scarred flesh. He didn't seem to hide it, they both had scars. He was a little taken by her sudden action but welcomed it. Welcomed the mania. 

She felt an  uncertainty come over her as she ran her fingers across his chest. Sex was never usually consensual for her, was it supposed to feel this good. The line of scars on her thigh certainly didn't think so. He kissed her neck ecstatically

"Wait" she said, he looked at her dazed

"Yeah " he said, as he stared wide eyed at her. His hair messy, his chest dripping wet. The shower water still drenched them.

"Fuck it" she said as he grinned and kissed his neck, he place his hand on her thigh and massaged it. She moaned as he slid his hand into her vagina, massaging her clitoris

 Still kissing his neck, she placed her head on his shoulder and bit his ear. Moaning and groaning as he got faster in his hand action. She kissed his lips and then sat on top of him. His hand still working inside her. She kissed him,  her hands on his belt as she unzipped his trousers and loosened his belt. 

He was hard and she gently rubbed it, it needed no help as she inserted him into her. He put his hands on her hips as she grinded on top of him. Her hands behind her and either side of his knees as she reclined backwards. Moaning in intense pleasure. 

"I love you" he said as he stroked her breast,  fondling her nipples. She took his hand and sucked his finger. He placed his other hand on her thigh, running his finger down the line of self inflicted scars. She jumped a bit at being touched there, he looked at her and said "May I?" he was hesitant 

She took his hand and placed it on her thigh

"It's ok" she whispered, his touch was soft as he stroked her thigh. He moaned and slightly squeezed her flesh as he came close to climax. He closed his eyes, his neck moved backwards. His hand pressed against the wall. She leaned in and kissed him, holding his neck as she felt it coming. 

"aaaaah" she groaned and she finished, she felt him climax inside her. He became weak as his face retracted back. She lay on top of him and kissed him, they were sweat drenched and wet from the shower. It was most difficult to decipher. 

"You make me want to be better" she whispered as he ran his finger through her hair. His touch was so soft, so precious. 

"You make me better" he replied as she lay on his chest. Running her finger across a rather large chest scar. It looked like a crack in his skin, like something had tried to claw its way out.  Or more accurately he had tried to claw his way in. 

He put his arm around her and there they lay. The shower still running. 

For a few moments, at least, they could exist in heaven. They could just be... And that was worth everything. 


	17. Everyone I love.... Goes away in the end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman and Erika plan there escape. But complications prove otherwise

He awoke, he noticed an uneasy texture on her face. He placed his hand on her wrist. It was cold, no pulse. He turned on the light and saw a heap of purple vomit leaking out her mouth. She was cold and pale and her skin was clammy.

"SHIT" He yelled as checked her pulse. He couldn't find one, he became frantic as he turned her on her side. He had remembered somewhere hearing this was what you were to do if someone vomited in there sleep. As he turned her over, he saw the same thick bile leaking out a hole in her throat. He gasped, still kneeling behind her. He rested her on his knees as he rubbed her back. He didn't know why but he felt that this was right

He knew she was dead but still continued to rub her spine. In an attempt to wake her. He froze. "Erika, honey" he said. He squeezed her and held her as he collapsed onto his back. Her lifeless corpse flopped.

"Can you hear me?, please" he rocked her ever so slightly, his hair had fallen over his face. His sweaty tear soaked face. 

* * *

 

He screamed and awoke. As he sat, sweat drenched in the bed. He turned to her, she wasn't there. 

"Erika?" He said, his panic spiked, the pillow was cold.  "Erika?" He looked around, he noticed the light on under the bathroom door. He got up and put pyjama bottoms on. He hesitantly walked over to the bathroom. Opening the door slightly. 

"Erika?, I'm coming in" he announced, as he opened the door, he saw her. She was hunched over the toilet. She was violently vomiting in the toilet. 

"Don't look at me" she said, she didn't turn around. She didn't look up. "Erika..." he said stepping towards her

"Get out, GET OUT" She yelled, he shut the door. He sat on the edge of the bed. Fondling a cigarette

She vomited for the next 20 minutes. When she was done, she stood up. Rinsed her mouth with mouthwash and noticed a purple line down her neck, it went done to her ribcage. It looked like a crack in the skin, like an external vein.

She spat out the mouthwash and went to the bedroom. Then sat beside him on the bed.

"What's going on?" He said

"I don't know" She said, "I think it's something I ate"

"Yeah, I doubt it. I'm taking you to a doctor tomorrow"

"The only doctors you know work ks at The tower, not a good idea"

"I will keep you safe"

"Roman, I don't need protecting. If only you had seen what I did at that place" she stood up and walked to the door.

"I know, but purple vomit. They must have drugged you" for some reason berries seemed to be in the back of his mind, his memory was fuzzy from his catabasis journey. He felt uneasy to be so unsure 

"I know,  it's weird but I am not going back to that place"

"What if I got someone to come out. Dr Pryce?"

"Do you even trust him? Isn't he in Olivia's pocket?"

"I could pay him. Someone must see you" 

"I know someone and besides money can't fix everything" she said, she had heard of a healer,  a supernatural healer in hemlock. She had popped up in her research multiple times and her number had been saved to her phone. 

Destiny Rumancek

"Ok, I will come with you" he said, standing and putting his arms around her, he stood before her and held her. 

"Olivia is probably already on her way", she pulled away from him, getting irritated by his calmness. 

"Yeah, And what? "

"And, she wants to kill me. So hence the haste. Can you really be this stupid?" she put her hands on her head, as she lifted them he noticed the purple line going down her spine. A migraine was brewing inside of her skill, it ached like a hornet was trapped in there.

"Woah, what is that? " he said, ignorant to her irritation. 

"What?" she said, noticing the lines as they appeared over her arms. They seemed to follow her veins

"Shit" she said as she watched them, he ran his finger over her spine. 

"Does it hurt? " he asked, his hand on her wrist as she sat down on the floor. 

" No, look I am going to call Destiny, I don't think this will wait" she picked up her phone and dialled the number.  He sat beside her, lighting up a cigarette. 

The call was brief and Destiny seemed to be awaiting her call. Ironic huh? But she immediately headed over, it was nearly 8am by this point anyway. 

He insisted he come with her, noting Olivia may be anywhere. He also highlighted how he had lost her before and wasn't prepared to do this again. 

She ignored his words, she kissed him and left. This was something she had to do alone. 

As she arrived at the bohemian looking apartment above a spice shop, she stopped and felt a sense of familiarity. Then again, she felt this at many places, a side effect of something or other. 

Destiny opened the door, she wore a white vest and ripped jeans. Her arms were filled with tied ribbons and woven bracelets. 

"Hey" Erika said, rolling up her sleeves

Destiny took her palm and read it, taking a few moments to notice the line appearing on her arm.

"Hey, I hope you don't mind. I bought a friend along to assist me" Destiny spoke with a calm tone as Erika entered and saw a rather startling and familiar figure before her

"Ofcourse not" she smiled, sitting down on the red couch


	18. Destiny?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erika gets a reading and a diagnosis off Destiny. Roman has an run in with his mother

Erika sat down on the sofa, Destiny beside her. Peter hovered in the corner. He had suddenly become intrigued with her and what was going on

"So the good news is, that these are curable, the bad news is that if you don't get the anti-dote in time, these veins, your veins that are filled with poisoned blood. Will pop" she had a calm tone. 

"And the anti dote is?"

"It's the bark of the tree that the berries came from"

"Berries, how am I going to know where they can from?" Erika sat back on the seat, Peter stepped forward

"The Godfrey mansion  is where they came from. I noticed it as I was, well it's not important what I was doing" he looked to Destiny who winked "But the point is that they want you dead and obviously they want to make it last. These berries are deadly and you are still able to walk and talk"  he touched her arm, and pressed down on the vein. "These are barely formed, they left you alive for some reason"

"Ok, so I will go and get the bark then?" Erika said as she took her arm back.

"You can't do it on your own" Destiny said, she sat on the arm of the couch "I can't help you until you have the bark, it's only then that I can concoct the anti dote"

"Roman will get me in, when I explain he will help me"  Erika hated how subservient she sounded, her fate relied on him

"I know where the tree is," Peter said 

"Why do you want to help me?" Erika asked concerned, she barely knew this guy

"Because I don't trust Roman and I don't trust that family"

"You didn't answer the question"

"Something is just off, I feel it in my balls and I don't want another girl to die" 

Erika's mind was confused, she has heard about a series of killings, animal related in the area but that had nothing to do with Roman. She had monitored him too closely to miss that

"I just don't think he understands the severity, he can bark but when it comes down to it will he go against his family?"

She smiled as she stood up to leave "I trust him" 

"I will meet you at midnight"  Peter said , "By the mansion, in the forest"

"Thanks" She said, she was concerned, would she tell Roman or was Peter right. He was a nobody, then again , he had saved her before.

* * *

Meanwhile Roman had tried his best to stay in. He had showered and cleaned out the pizza boxes and empty Chinese food containers. He had recycled the glass bottles and now sat alone

 He didn't know why he decided to tidy as they were to be leaving soon, but he did. He stood outside and leant against the lamppost. He lit a cigarette, a reward to himself for all his hard work. Well that and he desperately was craving one. As he sat by the post he saw a familiar vehicle approach. It was a black land rover

"Shit" he said as she got out and walked over to him. She lit a cigarette and stood beside him

"You seem to have made a full recovery" Olivia exhaled smoke through her nose

"Yeah mom, thanks for asking" he said, sarcastically 

"Well I figured you wouldn't answer my calls, so I had to come find you"

"Is it me you are trying to find"

"Darling, she's no good for you"  Olivia stroked her son's head, he pulled away

"What would you know mom?"

"I know you and I know how easy you are manipulated by the female form" she smiled, he didn't respond. He continued to smoke

"Besides darling, if you and her go. Youndont get a penny, I will cut you off, like that" she clicked her fingers, he didn't look at her

"I don't care about that, she loves me for me and that is worth everything" 

"Oh darling. She doesn't love you. You are the booby prize. She didn't succeed so she refused to leave empty handed" 

Roman looked at her and flicked his cigarette to the ground 

"That's not true, I know what you did to her. What the institute did to her" 

Olivia looked disheartened "I didn't do anything, that was your father. Well JR"

"Yeah and I want no part in a company or a name that does that. I'm doing what's right mom" 

She chuckled at him and then said "Oh dear, you aren't a warrior, you wouldn't survive a day on your own"

He fell silent, then said "Its not me who is afraid if being alone, eventually Norman will find out you are poison and then it's game over" she grabbed his face

"You will not talk to me like that. I am your mother and I will not hand you over to some sadist" she injected him in the throat and he fell to the ground

"Its for your own good darling, just like always, mother knows best" she put him in the back seat and drove off. 

She rolled her eyes and looked at him in the over head mirror. 

"Oh darling, you don't realise how hard I try to help you" 

He lay unconscious on the backseat as she drove, she saw Erika come out from Destiny's building 

"Now just one more problem to solve" she carried on driving. Erika didn't noticed the car as it passed her, 

 

 


	19. I Could Never Rescue You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erika goes home to find an empty apartment.

She opened the door and entered the apartment .  She was uncertain because it seemed so silent and clean. Sifting through the drawer, she located her dagger. It was small but effective and she figured she would need it. 

"Roman?" she said as she walked further into the apartment. Daring not to drop her keys, she walked through to the bedroom. It was empty but damn was it clean.

He wasn't there. She placed her knife back into the drawer, luckily he hadn't tidied through that. She smiled as she realised her panic. A nervous smile. 

She headed to the door and grasped a hold of it. It didn't take long for her to figure out where she needed to go. Every part of her screamed that this was a bad idea but the more kinder part of herself assured her that this was were the tree bark was. So she needed to go there at some point soon, nevertheless. 

Exhaling soflty, she dropped a text to Peter. A warning about where she was going, it may be paranoia but Erika was certain that she wouldn't find good at the Godfrey mansion. 

But she would find Roman and she would find a cure. 

_Heading over to mansion now, just to let you know, E_

 Within minutes she received a reply

_Not going to ask why, but OK. I will be there in 10, Peter_

Erika felt a little annoyed by his vigilance to help her. It was kind but also unnecessary, so she simply replied

_I will be fine but if I am not, please send the police. I will text you at 3pm, if I don't, assume I'm in trouble. Might need the back up, E_

He didn't reply instantly but as she left her apartment her phone vibrated, it read simply

_Ok. Be careful_

What did Peter know?

Erika got outside and began to treck towards the Godfrey mansion. She would take the side way, through the woods. 

"Damn you Roman" she whispered as she walked down the muddy path. It was beautiful, the way the sunlight shone through the branches. She exhaled silently, letting the wind hit her. It glided off her face and through her hair. She proceeded until she reached the mansion. 

It was at this moment that she realised, she had no plan. 

* * *

 

 Roman awoke with a fright. His arm was chained to the wall with a heavy iron cuff. He was very confused and didn't try to pull away. The weight and breft of the cuff cut into his wrist so he knew there was little point in attempting to put too much pressure on it. His legs were stretched out in front to him as he sat with his hands in his lap. 

"Okay, you made your point" He yelled, clearly on deaf ears. He was in a dim room, it smelt of damp and had a small glimmer of light echoing through the window. 

His head ached from the sedative. He sat for a while, it was cold. The cell resembled a mental institution, it was quiet and dark. He was isolated. It also reminded him of a nightmare he had when he was a kid. It was a reoccurring one that the doctors claimed was a reaction to his father's supposed death. He saw blood seeping through the walls, enclosed him in. In the nightmare he never felt this sense of isolation, he always had an overbearing sensation that someone was in the room with him. Watching him drown, a shadow, an eye in the wall. He had this frightful nightmare for nearly 3 years. 

A few moments later, he heard the bolt on the door become unlocked. In stepped Olivia, she knelt before him. She placed a blanket beside him

"Darling" she stroked his hair "You are so cold" 

"What is this mom?, where's Erika? " he was terrified by his mother's calmness. She had a maternal vibe coming from her a sense of caring. Had she cracked? Had the bitches brain finally broke? 

"Erika, Erika that is all you think about. Silly monkey. Now are you going to behave, shouldn't be too long"

"What shouldn't be too long? " he asked, she stared at him and smiled. She tapped his nose and kissed his forehead before standing up. 

"It's a surprise dear, so you are just going to have to wait" 

"Mom, are you OK? What is going on? " his repetitive questions tired her, she turned to him and winked a cheeky wink. Her smile large across her face. 

"Patience Roman" she left the room and he was left. He didn't know what to do, he had no cell reception or chance of escaping. All he had was cigarettes. 

He opened the tin and lit one up. He gazed around the room. Why would his mother do this? 

Then again, people always said he would eventually drive her to lose the plot. This day seemed to have come sooner than he imagined. 

He smoked the cigarette, the smoke ruminated the room. Permeating in every nook and crack of the worn down room. 

A lot of ghosts, voiceless shadows shared this centre with the young Godfrey heir. 

 


	20. Not all is lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johann receives a visit from a familiar face. 
> 
> I decided to give this chapter a bit of happiness, as the rest is quite a tragic story. I wanted to give Johann the love story that he was denied in the series and the book. Warning, this will get very fluffy...

The door knocked. Johann wasn't expecting anyone. Especially at this time of the morning. He opened the door and before him stood a face that he had tried desperately to rid himself of.

It was Jack, the man who he had awoken beside in the aftermath of his bender

"How do you know where I live? Nevermind more importantly what do you want? " Jack seemed taken back by Johann and his bluntness. But he had rehearsed this in the bathroom, he knew what he wanted to say. 

" I wanted to, well actually, I wanted to see how you were and also to return this"  he produced Johanns watch from his pocket. Johann was slightly shocked, he didn't think he would ever see this again

"Wow, thank you" he said, genuinely caught off guard by Jacks kindness

"I was going to leave it but I noticed the engraving on the back so assumed you may be looking for it" he stood awkwardly as Johann ran his finger over the letters on the back

They read 

_Johann_

_Be strong and never lose sight of yourself in all of the madness_

_Dad_

"Would you like to come in?" Johann asked, softly.

"Thank you" Jack entered the apartment and sat down on the leather sofa.

Johann went to the kitchen and began making tea, he had put the watch on his wrist. 

"Tea?" He asked and Jack accepted , Johann stood for a while in the kitchen as he waited for the kettle to boil. He had to calm himself, not appear weak

He took he tea into Jack and said "I do hope you don't take milk as I don't have any In"

"No it's ok, thanks" Jack lifted the cup and put two sugars in it. Johann watched his movement, it was almost amusing to watch such a swol man do such a delicate task.

It was also not lost on Johann that Jack was significantly bigger than him and therefore a threat of sorts. This dawned on Johann as he entered and saw Jack seated in his front room

"How are you?, you left so suddenly that I was worried" Jack asked, he had a rough voice, husky of sorts and tattoos on his bicep.

"Yeah well I suddenly realised that I needed to get out. It's a wonder that I didn't catch anything, I was careless"

"Well we didn't do anything, it is any consolation"

"Wait, really?"

"Well you were practically unconscious and passed out in the bar and I know the taxi drivers are a little dodgy around here so I just lay you down in bed. I was making sure that you didn't choke so I lay beside you"

"Oh" Johann said as he stirred his tea. He suddenly felt a walm feeling inside him, like perhaps his breakdown wasn't all for nothing. He's he been able to find a diamond in the broken rocks. He musnt get sentimental, Jack may have been lying. He only had his word for this. 

"Yeah anyways, that's all I came to say really so..." Jack stood up

"Oh, of course thank you" Johann said standing and heading to the door. He lingered by the door for ages, neither really wanted to leave the other. Johann was too proud and scared. Jack was too nervous and didn't want to come across as too strong or desperate. He wanted Johann to initiate as he worried that he may have just said yes out of pity and appreciation. Johann didn't know what to do, he really didn't want him to leave 

He stood for a while and then said

"You don't have to go, you know" Johann said, his hand on the door latch. Jack looked at him. 

"I guess I don't have to dash off" he smiled and Johann laughed 

"You know this is a lot easier when you are in a suicidal break down"

Jack leant in to him and kissed him. Johann was nervous at first then they embraced one another in a kiss. It was strange, neither had anticipated it and now each of them could imagine any other scenario.

They sat on the sofa and smiled at one another. Johann felt warmth inside of him as they cuddled.

"So what now?" Johann said, he was uncertain and still a little nervous. 

"I don't know"Jack smiled at him and laughed, he sat back and put out his muscular arm. Johann reclined into it.

"It's been a while" Johann laughed 

"We could watch TV?" Jack said, "I don't really know"

"Or we could talk?I don't really know anything about you. Apart from that you work at the bar"

"I actually own it" Jack said 'Yeah, it was supposed to be a nice friendly bar yet the area it is in, turned it into quite a sleazy establishment. I mean I try to keep it as safe as I can, but we do get some colourful customers. I wanted it to be an LGBT bar, as Hemlock seems to lack in such things,But..."

"Why didn't you move it?"

"Well I invested everything I had into it so was unsure what to do but just keep on and hope that it would clean itself up"

"It is a really nice place, well from what I remember" Johann laughed as he lay in Jacks arms and held his hand as it lay on his shoulder. 

"What do you do?" Jack asked Johann

"Well I'm a scientist, a doctor of research"

The conversation  trailed on and they ended up talking for most of the night

 

 

 


	21. I was once a respected man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Norman makes a startling discovery and confronts Olivia

"Oh my god" Norman cried as he held Letha in his arms, her cold body flopped. He cried as he nestled his head in her neck

"No, please. Letha, can you hear me? " he knew she couldn't, he lay her down and cried. Sitting beside her. The tears soon turned to anger. Whoever was responsible would pay. He held his daughter, she was dead. Her skin cold and the blood on her was dry and brown. 

He thought back to a time, before all this. A time when he was respected and was loved and had a rich and loving family. He didn't drink and was fulfilled, but now all that had gone. He was left alone. Olivia his only company, her and her son. His own family was dead or gone. He assumed JR had fled by now. All he had, he had lost

All over an experiment, an unorthodox and stupid idea conceived by two egotistical brothers. Now he had nothing. 

Olivia had Roman, Norman never identified Roman as a son. He never had that bond. All he and Roman shared were off colour insults about Olivia about her sanity. 

Norman stood up, he lay her body down and called the mortician. He never smoked, but at this moment he decided he would break that rule.

They bagged her up and he watched. Johann arrived with them. Norman wasn't too happy to see him there but as a procedure, he had to be there.

"Johann"

"Norman" they addressed one another, Norman was sweaty and dirty and broken. Johann knew that this was his most vulnerable, there feud of nasty remarks to one another didn't need to become relevant here. 

"You are going to have to leave while they examine the scene" Johann knelt before Norman, he was unresponsive as the morticians and crime scene operators tried to move him on delicately. He employed them, sort of, they tried to be as subtle as possible.

"Yeah, ok" Norman stood up and so did Johann. The anger had turned to shock as he was lead out. Lethas body was being loaded into the black van.

"Where's Olivia?" Johann asked, "Shall I call her?"

"No, I know where she is" Norman walked away towards his car, Johann didn't try to follow him or stop him. Unnecessary contact with Norman was not in his job description  

They surrounded the woods, the police. He sat in his car watching them place their tape and such

* * *

 

 Norman sat in his car, he put his head into his hands. Tears seeping out of his face, he had drove just in front of the mansion. It was five minutes from where Letha was.He watched Johann go into the crime scene. Je wore a blue mask

Then he broke down.

"Bastard, you fucking bastard" he cried out. He punched the wheel and then wiped his tears. 

Only one person was responsible, and Erika had to die.

He picked up his phone and dialled Olivia 

"Liv" he said as she answered, the line was silent 

"Liv you there?" He heard a break and a thud then she said

"Little busy darling, what is it? She sounded out of breath

"What are you doing?" He said

"Oh you know, gardening darling. Killing all of those blasted  weeds"

"Oh ok, I'm at the mansion, it's Letha she's been killed" the line paused and Olivia said

"I'm sorry darling, she was such a darling girl" she spoke softly as to not raise suspicion.

"Liv, we need to kill her now. Make it hurt. She has done too much damage"

"Oh I am one step ahead of you dear, come on in"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that she is most likely on her way here"

"How?"

"Darling I have got to go, but come on in  find me"

Olivia hung up before he could answer. He got out of his car.

He was puzzled but needed her company, what a woman. He got out

* * *

Olivia opened the door. Roman sat there.

"What was that?" He asked

"That was Norman, it's Letha someone murdered her"

"What?" He said, crushed by the news "Who"?"

"Well darling, it has to be that little psycho you seem so besotted with"

"No, it can't be"

Olivia rolled her eyes and lit up a cigarette.

 


	22. I'm out of apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman begins to remember his nightmare as he sits alone in that room.   
> Sorry I haven't posted in a while, enjoy this chapter.

'What is going on?'

This question, these words ruminated in his mind. It was a fair question and one that grew ever more repetitive. He sat alone, the walls were cold. He looked around.

Striking up a cigarette, he looked around at the lonely room. It was familiar, he had definitely been here before. He used to have nightmares about this room. It was always the same one 

Blood would seep through the walls and drown him. It was a recurring nightmare and one that he never understood. Not because if the graphic imagery, but in fact the way he felt. He was always safe, death didn't frighten him. Intact he embraced it and he always felt another presence with him when the walls began sealing in.

A black figure appeared before him, he had only ever seen it in the corner of his eye. It was a shadow-esque figure. A floating figure who appeared in the corner of his brain. It was watching him, usually from a far.

This time the figure was in front of him as the walls began to seep.  It was a blank face, like an empty soul. Like an entity. It made him feel comfortable as the room collapsed. He stared at it, at the emptiness it represented. It had long floating hair that looked windswept as it hovered.

She was truly a beautiful entity. 

It put it's hand on his face, to steady him from the panic that occurred around him. He was nervous as it's face formed before him. It was a female.

He extinguished the cigarette and blinked. Trying to remove the pain, the guilt that the figure ensured in him.

"Keep it together" he said as he closed his eyes. It was always just a dream, a bad nightmare that occurred after his dad died.

Well, his dad turns out was alive so why did this keep happening. Unless it's Letha and her death. He had almost forgotten that, forgotten the information his mother had told him. He was genre how long ago, there was a breakfast tray beside him. So last night? 

It didn't matter . He hadn't slept either way. Or eaten. The guilt. The anxiety. The pain. He was powerless.

"Stupid" he told himself as he visualized her, Erika. He imagined her crouching before him. Wherever she was, she was safe and that's all that mattered.  

She could leave, she must know Olivia is poison.

He hoped she had left , that she wouldn't fall into Olivia's trap. Tears streamed down his face as he opened his eyes.

"No" he said as the black entity disappeared before him. He felt a sudden pain come over him. The blood dried up. The walls were normal , the room desolate. It was no longer shaking. Everything was clear.

A fear

She stood before him. She had entered the room

"Get out,  she will kill you" he said, how could she have been so stupid. She stood before him

He was bait and she fell for it

Erika stood before him. 

"Roman" she said as she rushed over to him

"Get out" he yelled. He tried to hold he roff as she attempted to undo the chain. He put his hand in her face,

"You need to get out of there"


	23. Not a warrior. Just A Godfrey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivia sits beside Norman, Erika finds Roman.  
> Things escalate as the end is near

Erika looked at him, he had a fear in his eyes. A panic. He knew exactly what was going to happen. "I'm gonna get help" she ran to the door and opened it. She knew what she had done, how she had been trapped. 

He put his head down, once a fly is in the web. There no escape other than death. His mother knew she had the upper hand

Erika ran down the corridor and came face to face with Norman. She ran as fast as she could. The corridors seemed never ending, it wasn't this different upon entrance. 

"Come on Peter" Erika said as she looked at her phone, he hadn't texted her back. She began panic as she had found a hiding place in the corner of a corridor. Norman had stopped. 

His rage had tired him. He had ran verociously at her and forgotten that she couldn't get out. She carried on running and headed to the door. Approaching it, she breathed a sigh of relief. Sweat dripped off her head as she struggled to open the door. At this moment a hand grabbed, she struggled. She fought. He was stronger. Instead of knocking her out, sedating her, he took great pleasure in her struggle. He overpowered her and he enjoyed it as he dragged her down the corridor. He is grip tight. 

Norman didn't hesitate, he didn't hear her screams he savagely dragged her down the corridor. Her feet hurt as her heels dragged down the corridor. She didn't try to talk to him. 

What point was there?

Eventually she reached the room, Olivia stood at the foot of the door.

"Come along, darling" she sat on a stool, cigarette in hand. Watching as Norman restrained Erika. She wriggled and writhed. She looked at Roman.  

Why did she have to come looking for him?

He thought to himself but it didn't numb the pain. 

"Don't hurt her. Please" he said, it fell on deaf ears.

"Oh come on, like that has ever helped in the past" Norman said

"Darling, it's for the best. She wasn't the one"" Olivia knelt before him 

"She is. I love her"

"Clearly she wasn't the one dear. It's ok. We will try again"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh right. I forgot. The amnesia." She stared into his eyes and whispered.

"Remember" her nose began to bleed.

Suddenly his brain was flooded with images of women, women he knew. 

"I mean, the experiment couldn't be completely unsuccessful" 

"Liv, she is the reason that everyone is dead"  Norman threw Erika on her back. Her hands were chained behind her back.

"Precisely darling. This one had a strength and I thought she was the one" she was calm and this irritated him

"Its not a game. Letha is dead, Marie..."

"Oh don't droan on dear. You have quite made your point. And Letha just so you know, Was not her doing"

"What?"

"She found the file. She knew to much. Had to go. She never fit into my family anyways. Too fluffy, kind. She never had a place in my plan" Olivia was so calm as she stood boldly before him. Norman stood up and in front of her.

 "Oh darling. Don't be stupid, and you know Damn well that Marie wasn't her fault either. No, this girls only crime was being caught"

 "Liv..."

"I hate being called that, why don't godreys understand that"

"Mom , look . Let's just all sit down and chill a bit"

She rolled her eyes at him. then walked towards Norman who grabbed her by the throat.

"You killed my daughter"

"She asked for it" he squeezed harder 

She smiled at him. It angered him. She began to lose breath, gasping as his grip tightened

Erika rolled to her side. She noticed her phone was vibrating in her pocket. Her only hope was that it was Peter

Olivia's face turned blue and her smile straightened. She collapsed down the wall.

Normans hand shook as he lessened his grasp and she fell to the ground.  He exhaled and turned to face Roman

Tears built up in Romans eyes as he saw her lie there. He was shocked

"Right . Now I have to kill her" he walked towards Erika, completely oblivious to Roman.

He got close to her and then fell to the ground. He fell on top of Erika, crushing her. She winced and cried as blood rushed out of him.

Olivia stood behind him. A large metal weapon was sticking out of his back. She exhaled and said "Darling. Always be sure that your prey is dead. That's The same idiocy that killed your brother"

She wiped blood from the side of her mouth. Then straightened her messy hair. He gasped as blood seeped out of his body, coughing blood. Erika wriggled and pushed him with her body. To release herself of this grotesque man.

"Stupid man, a Godfrey they are so easy to attain and so easy to kill, shame really" she shrugged 

Roman was stunned at what he was witnessing


	24. Wrong things, right things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Norman lies in a pool of blood as Roman begins to realise his mother's intentions. He tries to appeal to her maternal senses

"Mom, let's talk about this" 

"Darling. It's for the best" she stroked his hair, Erika exhaled still shocked as Norman flopped off her onto the floor. She exhaled, her wrists cramped. Her hands were still blood covered, as she smiled at Roman. 

"Don't do it, please" tears rolled down his face

"Oh darling, I have never been wrong. You always come back. She clearly wasn't the one, all of those other girls would have died for nothing if I let her live"

"What other girls? "

She rolled her eyes as tears streamed down his face. His mind hurt as he tried to remember 

"Girls that I always have erased. Girls like Georgia, Elizabeth, Angela, Ashley, I need not go one, girls who were bred in that programme. That experiment" he was panicking, Erika could only hear a bit of it.

"Your kidding right?" Those names felt familiar in his head, like a dream or a faint expression in his mind.

"Oh, how I wish I was" she smiled, fed up with the situation. She was unsure and confused and hated that this had to be repeated. 

Roman didn't listen to her, his mind catapulted into a wash of insanity. Of uncertainty. Those names were like pins being inserted into a voodoo doll. He felt unwell. These pills, these names were most ungratifying.  Yet he couldn't unsee them as they circled around his mind. He had visions of them, they were almost like shadows in the corner of his eye.

"I really did think that she was the one" Olivia knelt down in front of Erika who tried to wriggle away from her. Olivia dig her nails into her cheek. 

"But, you turned out to be just as useless. Just as bland as the others, didn't you?" She rolled her eyes at Erika and then held her by her hair. 

"Shame, really"

"What was I supposed to do, who was I supposed to be?" Erika spoke as her breath became shallow.

"You were meant to be better" 

"Why did Riley have to be dragged into this?"

Olivia paused "he was just leverage, 2 4 1. Is all. Honestly the amount of girls we have had to sacrifice to please my son"

"Why"

Olivia knelt down to Erika and whispered in her ear. Erika suddenly felt so used, so broken as she understood that Roman had no idea. He was a pawn in his mother's sick game.

 

He had no idea 


	25. Who knows what to say?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman understands his mother's sick games as Erika realises she is trapped. Peter arrives at the godfrey mansion

"Oh my god" Erika sat back, her wrists ached as she did so. She knew she wasn't going to walk away from this.

"So all of this was what? To punish me?"

"Oh darling. Don't be stupid. Not to punish you. To better you. To give you am opportunity that you never had before. One of these girls would drive you. To your full extent and then finally you would be..." she paused for a minute then looked over at Erika

She didn't continue, instead she sat down. Olivia's behaviour was very unnatural as she swanned around the room. Unsure or what to do and quite unnerved. Erika watched her, her eyes grazed Olivia's every move. Wondering which one would be her last. It hadn't come just yet.

However, she knew it would.

"So, Erika. You understand I can't let you live. But Roman liked you so much. I almost thought that you may have been the one" Erika mind recoiled to the words that Olivia had whispered to her. She exhaled. This was a sick invasion. A job within a job. JR had no idea that she had hijacked it. 

* * *

Peter was outside the godfrey mansion. He glanced around the house from the woods. Noticing that the door was open, and going against his better judgement, he entered. Weary of what was happening. 

The place was still. Icy cold. He couldn't help but burden his sense of anger and fear with a sense of pride about being in such a nice house. A house that he would most definitely case, if given the chance. In the past anyways. He admired the candelarbara and such. It glistened and glimmered in the light. 

He smiled, if he survived this, and assuming he was able to walk not run out of here. He would most definitely be taking pick of some of these items. Why not, they were just waiting there, for a young boy like himself to collect.

He noticed a pair of antique cancel sticks and was thrilled with them. He would definitely be taking them home

As he stepped further, he saw the stairs and the bar, which was stocked with expensive whiskey.  The place was dead so why not, he opened the glass bottle and took a swig of the brown liquid. How divine it was.

He swallowed "Right, now" he said as he prepared to go further in.

His balls ached and cried to him to stop, yet he continued on his somewhat gallant mission.

Walking up the antique stairs that swirled around to the top of the balcony, he noticed a small black door. Under the stairs. He emerged and walked towards it. Smiling as he gazed at it, as a gypsy he knew about escape hatches and doors that one can take to hide. He wasn't a fool and he knew a trap door when he saw one.

He entered the door, swiftly.  Then gazed to the right and to the left. Following this, he walked down the hallway. It was creepy but he liked the vibe it was giving off. Like the Shining, he thought. However he knew he had to be careful. He stepped down the hallway and eventually found himself lost. 

Uncertain of where to go, he turned back to find the hall was just as maddening. It looked the same. Everything looked the same!

He then continued and eventually reached a large metal door. 

"Bingo" he whispered, as he pushed it slightly. He needed a plan. Winging it would not be the case here

 


	26. Is someone ever on your side?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I want to apologize firstly , for the delay in chapters as i have been working and have had very little time to sit down and write. For those of you reading, please bear with me, I haven't forgotten about this. I just have had no time. 
> 
>  
> 
> Peter hatches a plan and Erika's time is limited

Peter looked into the door.  He needed to think. Needed to know what to do.

He wandered around, a little panicked and also so much adrenaline coarsed through his veins. He loved it and hated it.  This was it. His moment to do good. 

What would he do? How would he do good?

What was good? He knew he had little time to enter into that debate so instead he proceeded down his own familiar path.

He did all he could do, wing it.

* * *

 

Meanwhile Erika sat back and sighed.  Roman didn't look at her, he dared not make eye contact with her. He couldn't look at her, his sheer vulnerability in this scenario made him feel uneasy. He suddenly realised what a sheltered life he had led, he hadn't been rebellious and he hadn't been living to his own rules. He had been living to her plan, her intircately laid plan, every  movement  everything he had ever done. Was not of his own thinking. Of his own choosing.

Erika had fallen short of this plan, she got too close and this has made her vulnerable. His sheer broken nature had attracted hers and clouded her judgement. She tried to look over at him, to, for just a moment, catch that haunting gaze. Those eyes. That state that had often been able to entrance her  to captivate her. But he didn't initiate, he refused her gaze. He refused to look at her.

Like something to be offended by, she had become invisible to him. She had become a shadow, a fleeting breeze of nothing. 

Lost and captured and alone and helpless. Words she swore she would never entertain again. 

Roman started at his mother, she smiled and she smoked.  Somewhat a softening smile, a mullified and calming smile. Like a flower blossoming, she appreciated her garden. Satisfied by her neatly tied plan.

She knelt down to Erika and extinguished her cigarette. Smiling childishly as she waved her hand infront of her face. Like she was about to do a Shakespearean tragedy or monologue but was missing the necessary prop. Such a theatrical performance, she omitted as she staggered around the room.

"Darling, I think we have waited long enough" he knelt down and grabbed Erika by the face, pulling out an extending blade from around her neck. It was nestled in a small serpent necklace. This blade was not unused, it was stained and cleaned and stained. Erika could not help but observe the metal, how it glimmered and in other parts was messy. 

She drew it to Erika's throat and she glanced over at him. He averted his eyes as she was forced to stare at his ached expression. He was like a child, a lost boy who just realised wonder was dead. He was pale (er) and all the colour flushed out of his cheeks. Erika was forced to watch, she felt the blade press against her neck, releasing a tiny drop of blood. Olivia licked it off her finger.

Enthusiastically, she stared at Roman who watched his mother.

 

The door behind them creaked open. The heavy metal door suddenly began to open. They stared at it, waiting. 

"You gotta be fucking kidding me" Roman said at the sight in the doorway


	27. Still you're not alone.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The figure stands in the door, much to everyones dismay and surprise. But is It perhaps not what they realise.   
> Is the trauma of the situation finally taking it's toll?

"Fucking hell" Roman said as he stared at the doorway 

"What happened to you?" He said, the figure stood silent in the door.  

The figure didn't move , instead it wandered further in. The floor thudded under it's steps.  Erika stared at it, as she began to black out. The blood loss was ever increasing.

Olivia stood up and walked proudly over to the figure

"Wow, quite the little escape artist aren't we?" She said as she hugged the tall battered figure. It was Shelley. 

She smiled a half smile as her mother caressed her, almost as if she had never gone.

"But you died. I saw it" Erika said, groggy.

"I was found, patched up, then well I have made my way back here"

Roman was stunned

"Shell, you spoke" he said a little saddened by this. 

She smiled and rushed over to him. 

 

* * *

Roman opened his eyes. He looked around. 

It was a dream. A sick dream.

He looked over at Erika, she was bloodied. A tube sticking out of her hand. 

"A few bad attempts, but I managed to hit the vein" his mother sat on the seat next to her. A glass in her hand, he didn't dare question what the red liquid was.

He already knew.

Erika was unconscious, and Roman looked to the door. Had he dreamt it? The Shadow in the door.

Peter smiled, he stood in the doorway, for a brief moment.  Just long enough for Roman to see him. He put his finger on his lip, Romans glance didn't linger.  

He instead stared at her. 

Slowly her life was being drained into a small bottle. 

 

 


	28. It's over, Its done.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman finds himself in this haunted shadow of a house.

He awoke

It hadn't been a dream

Just a very messy and upsetting reality 

Just a very wrong situation

The razor blade shone in his hand. 

He rolled it around in his fingers

Death. 

Its nothing really is it?

What's the point in living?

 

Everyone in the end meets there fate.

Everyone he loves is dead. 

His mother had what she wanted.

Her son all to herself. 

He chuckled to himself as he let the steel razor graze his fingertips.

Just a little twitch is all it would take. 

Just a small amount of blood. 

A small bit of pain.

Then.

 

Freedom.

Just a small amount of pain

No more suffering

No more 

Nobody has to get hurt. No more suffering 

He looked down at his wrist and took a breath. 

Sitting alone in the attic, he observed the room. More likely , he observed the

desolation.

 

The isolation. 

This was the only solution 

He inhaled then pulled the blade down his arm. The skin broke.

He smiled as blood began to pour out of his arm. He lay back as he gargled and choked.

 

Then.

 

Nothing.

 

 

 

 


	29. Hold on. Wait. Don't go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman lies in a pool of blood and he feels broken by the way in which she took her final breaths. He lies and replays that image in his mind as the life drains from him.
> 
> Thank you all those who are reading, I've been experimenting with various outcomes for this story so hope that you like where the conclusion goes. I am certainly enjoying writing this.

Roman glanced over. Olivia knelt before Erika and slashed her throat. He stared at her, the blood gushing.  His mother struggling to control herself as the blood drained below her . A drop went on her white high heel. She picked up the drop on the end of her finger and licked it off. 

Messy business.

She shrugged as she knelt before him. His gaze had not averted from Erika. Olivia held his face, silly boy.

Peter had disappeared from the doorway. Roman still didn't lose hope as he waited for him. 

"She wasnt the one after all" she left the blade in her pocket. Very clearly in his sight.

"What are you looking for darling?, not that gypsy boy I hope"

"Mother. What have you done?" He continued to repeat these words.

"I never understood that . Every time you envisage him, every time... Maybe it's a guilt thing. You are the reason that the poor boy got killed. You and that girlfriend of yours never should have involved him" she pointed to the empty doorway. 

"I think you'll find. He isn't there, well not enough of him to count anyways"

Roman dared not imagine what she meant, he honestly didn't care. He cared about Erika and the mess that he had made  

"Wonder how many more we have to do this to. Roman you are a very difficult man. I thought you loved this one. And Norman, what a shame". She rolled her eyes. 

"Well, I guess one musn't grumble. My supply atleast got a filling" 

She lingered beside him. Slowly leaving over him to undo the chains. He noticed the blade.

Bingo

As she undone him, he glared away from her. His hand edging closer to the blade. 

She didn't stop him. 

He pulled the blade from her pocket and slashed both of his wrists. Wrist to elbow. The blood began to seep dramatically. He had suddenly realised the implications of his actions. Yet it felt good. 

He felt no fear as he collapsed in his mother's arms.  She felt little sadness as she held her son. His body pulsating until his final breath. 


	30. No one is on your side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I want to say a big thank you for reading my story and I hope it has done justice to the Hemlock Grove fandom. I have had such a good time writing this
> 
> The final chapter happens just like the final episode of the first season and also is similar to the book in regards to Roman character finding his purpose and meaning.

She inhaled his hair.  
"Oh my darling boy" she whispered as she held his lifeless body in her hands. "How could you be so stupid?" She asked him. A smile stretched across her face as he suddenly sat up in a gasp of air. Shocked as the bloodied gashes on his arms sealed up and became white scars. He looked at her. Confused

She smiled gleefully as she stood up to admire her creation, she wiped blood of her hands and lit a cigarette.

  
"Mother?" He asked gazing around the room  
"Roman darling, perhaps she was the one I was waiting for"  
He stood up and dashed towards the door. She stood and elegantly followed him  
"Oh I'm so proud" she said placing her hand on the heavy door.  
"Its the way of our people to take there own life to be reborn" she placed her hand on his cheek. Her nails grazed his face.   
"What people?" He asked, looking at his miraculously healed arms, just white lines to indicate the trauma that had happened not 5 minutes ago. 

"Upir, you've always had the hunger my darling, it's so strong in you"

"The hunger?"

"For blood" she smiled, "for the sickly red liquid that fuels our strength" she seemed pleasured by her words

"What now" he said as he walked towards her

"Now, we hunt" she smiled, her back faced him as she poured a glass of red liquid that she had extracted from Erika. It was thick and stained the glass. Erika's body still lay there.

She passed him the glass. He didn't hesitate and drank the liquid down. A sudden warmth spread through his veins, a powerful oomph exhilarated his body. His body shook for the brief seconds as the blood travelled through his body.

"Well?" She asked as he crouched down to Erika, he took her in his arms and began to drink the blood from her

Olivia simply watched, pleased with herself

 Then he stood up and leant to the mother, his blood covered lips touched hers as she licked his lips. Her tongue entered his mouth as she touched his arms, running her fingers over the muscle. Suddenly he bit down and ripped her tongue out. She gasped and fell to the floor.

"You talk too much" he said as he spat her tongue out onto the floor. He knelt beside Erika and kissed her forehead before leaving the building, out of the heavy door and into the night.

 


End file.
